Changes
by BelladonnaRue
Summary: After a betrayal no one saw coming, Jude needs to get out of the spotlight for awhile. Tommy agrees to go with her. Along the way, they learn about the past and maybe, about their future. NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Tommy Gun

Changes by BelladonnaRue

A/N: Set some time after Won't Get Fooled Again. Sadie and Tommy have never had a thing. Jude and Victoria know about her dad and Yvette. By the way, all the chapter titles are songs. You get yummy Tommy Cookies if you know who sings them. Or if you review. I am very free with Tommy Cookies. And perhaps a bit odd, though that's another topic for another time. Sorry…anyway, I don't own anything; don't make any money from this. You know the drill. Don't sue me. Enough from me…Read and enjoy.

Chapter 1: Tommy Gun

"That little punk said WHAT?" Tommy's fist slammed the table hard enough to rattle her coffee cup. He propelled himself out of his chair and announced, "I am going to kill that little…" He paced around the small office, looking for a word to describe the object of his rage.

Georgia stayed calm, but she thought it best to interrupt him before he could do so. "Tommy." He paced back again without a glance at her. "Tommy! Listen to me. You need to calm down."

She backed up as he suddenly slammed both fists down on her desk, bringing his face inches from hers. When he spoke, his voice was deadly quiet. Much worse then the yelling, Georgia decided. "You want me to calm down?" He whispered. "This stupid…_child_…has gone to national press and has essentially called her a whore. And you are telling me to calm down?"

Georgia forced herself to meet Tommy's fiery eyes. She had never seen him this upset, and truthfully, she was a bit frightened. But you could go nowhere in this business if you didn't learn to hide your fear. "Yes, Tommy, I am asking you to calm down enough so that we can discuss how to handle the situation." Her voice was even and rational, but she knew her next words would get through to him no matter what. "We have to think about Jude."

With a long sigh, Tommy fell back into his chair across from his boss. "Does she know yet?" He suddenly looked pained, probably at the thought of how Jude would react to hearing the news. Georgia had known for a while that there was some serious tension between artist and producer, but after today's little display, she wondered how deep those feelings really ran.

She shook the thought from her head. "Not yet. She's been holed up in the studio for the last few hours. I wanted to talk to you first, anyway."

Tommy nodded, his emotions now fully under his control. "I appreciate that." He heaved a deep sigh again and leaned back into his chair. "What the Hell are we gonna do?" he asked the ceiling.

He really was looking worn, Georgia thought. He needs a vacation, just like the rest of us. Wait a second… "I have an idea. She'll need to get out of town to deal with this. And soon. The vultures should be arriving any minute to terrorize her. Do you know of any place that the press couldn't find her?"

He thought for a moment. "Her parents have a house in the country, but that would be the first place they would look. Or anywhere else with her family. Or her friends they know, so that leaves out Kat and Jaime."

Georgia frowned. "You can't think of any place you can take her?"

Tommy shot his eyes up to meet hers. "What do you mean, 'I take her'?"

She tried to look innocent. Really, really, tried. "C'mon, Tommy. You know you have to go with her. She can work on her new album, and you know she needs you for that. Besides, you know that you could use a break from all of this." She studied his expression while he considered her words. EJ might kill her for this, she thought. But she couldn't just sit here and watch two of her favorite people tear themselves apart. Jude was nearly 18 now, so legality was no longer an issue. They would just have to spin the image of them as true love birds. Which shouldn't be that hard since that it was true.

He stared at the ceiling for a long time, before he answered her softly. "I know a place where we can go."


	2. Unhappy Girl

See first chapter for disclaimer.

Chapter 2: Unhappy Girl

Jude was trying very hard to pay attention to what was going on around her. She really was. But her mind kept swirling back to one thought: How could he do this? Why would he? Her brain belatedly realized that her dad was yelling. What right did he have to yell?

"This is absolutely unacceptable! How could you let something like this happen? You are supposed to protect her and her image!" He stood up and crossed back and forth in quick strides.

Jude watched everyone else watch her father pace angrily. Georgia, at whom he had been yelling, was composed and concerned. EJ was ignoring her dad completely and writing furiously in her notebook. A list, Jude was sure, of all that had to be accomplished as soon as possible to spin this to their advantage. Tommy was sitting quietly, not looking at any of them. She wondered what he thought of all this. He had never liked Shay from the beginning, but he couldn't have seen this coming, surely?

As though her father had read her thoughts, he turned to Tommy. "And you," he was still at a rather high volume, "How could you have let her be with this boy in the beginning? Isn't someone around here supposed to be looking out for my daughter?" He took another breath to continue his ranting, but Tommy had evidently had enough.

His whole demeanor was soft and non-threatening, but his voice was pure ice. "Wasn't that supposed to be your job? But I guess you were busy." He let that statement hang in the air for a long moment. Jude was satisfied to see the color drain from her father's face as he tried to find an answer. Tommy went on before he could stop spluttering. "Now, we can continue to yell, which will get us nowhere, or we can discuss a plan to handle things." He didn't take his eyes off her dad, and Jude could see the effort it took him not to lunge across the conference table and deck him.

"What is the plan?" Jude was startled by the soft voice of her mother. She had been so quiet since the divorce; Jude was forgetting what she sounded like.

Tommy glanced at Gloria before he spoke, almost as though he was looking for guidance. Which was odd, because Tommy answered to no one. "We have two options. First, Jude could stay here and face the media hounds four days before her 18th birthday." Jude really didn't love that plan. She could tell Tommy didn't either. "Or, she could get away for a little while. Take a vacation." Tommy glanced a Jude, with an expression she couldn't place. "My family has a house in northern New York. The paparazzi would never think to look for us there." Now Jude was paying attention. Did he say _us_? Apparently she was not the only one to notice his pronouns.

"What do you mean? You'd be going with her?" Jude couldn't figure out what her mother was thinking. Her voice was completely devoid of feelings.

Gloria cut in before anyone else could. "Yes. I thought I would be a good idea. There is still a lot of work to do on the album, and Tommy and Jude need to be together to do it. And Tommy can look out for her."

That statement sent her father back into a rage. "No! Absolutely not! I will not allow you to take my daughter off somewhere, on your own. If you think that I will stand-"He was abruptly cut off by Tommy, who was now on his feet.

"That's it. You think I haven't done everything I could to keep her safe? Fine. I don't give a damn what you think. But remember this; it is not your decision here that matters. Jude is the one dealing with this, not us. It's her choice." Jude felt a rush of emotion as she watched Tommy stand up to her father for her sake.

There was dead silence in the room as they all turned to her. "I want to see the article." She hadn't even seen what was causing all the trouble. She knew Gloria and Tommy had tried to shield her from it, but she needed to face it. If she was going to flee her city, she wanted to know exactly why.

Gloria shook her head. "Jude, I really don't think…" She trailed off at a look from Tommy. He grabbed the tabloid and slid it in front of her, his eyes concentrated on her face.

There it was, in big fancy letters: Jude Harrison: Rock's New It Girl Has Some Steamy Secrets. Inside was the whole article. Shay saying, in great detail, how much fun they had had in bed together, and that she was a great lay but not much else. He also mentioned the "inappropriate" relationship that she had with her producer, former Boyz Attack star Tom Quincy. That last bit was not mentioned to her or to her parents.

She looked up from the article to meet Tommy's startling eyes. "I'll get packing." Her voice was low and quiet but everyone heard her. Tommy nodded, expressionless. Gloria was smiling, and EJ was still writing. Her mother was staring at her as though she was a stranger, and Sadie's eyes were full of pity and sympathy. Her father, however, was not going to accept this decision calmly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jude. You are not going anywhere with him, do you understand?" He was standing again, and shouting.

Jude was fed up. She was done with this. "I understand, Dad. You ruin the family, force your children to lie for you and then expect to come in here as a parent? And you have the gall to say you have my best interests at heart? That is ridiculous." She forestalled his protest with a raised hand. "I am not finished. I am almost 18, almost an adult. At some point, I have to make decisions regarding my life and I am starting now. I need to get out of here. It isn't you whose been called a whore and a slut in the national media by someone you once loved, so don't pretend that this is all old hat and you know what to do. I am going away. With Tommy. That's final." With that, she turned and left the room, leaving a number of startled people in her wake.


	3. No Feelings

Chapter 3: No Feelings

Tommy glanced at Jude, silently worrying. They had been driving for almost an hour and she had yet to say one word to him. This was not good. She was probably reliving the last few hours, which, he had to admit, were not uneventful. After everyone had gathered themselves after her little announcement, everyone had been running like crazy.

Tommy had watched, unseen, as Victoria and Sadie found Jude. They offered to go home to get whatever she needed for her trip. Both were obviously trying very hard to show their support and their belief that Jude could handle things one her own. Just as Jude was starting to brighten, her father pushed past her without a word, goodbye or otherwise. Tommy had watched, heart clenching, as Jude's face fell. Just as quickly, her emotionless mask was back in place and she brushed the incident off as no big deal. From his place across the hall, Tommy could see otherwise. For the second time in as many hours, he felt a strong desire to do physical harm against those that hurt Jude.

After that, he had been pulled into the studio with Kwest, trying to tie up loose ends and collect what they would need for their trip. He had also run home to gather his clothes and whatever else was necessary.

While at home, he had made the call he had been dreading, something he had managed to avoid for a long time. He called his parents. It had gone as well as expected. They were not thrilled that he would be coming home, with a guest, on such short notice, but they would do the best they could. Right. No wonder he had left home at 15 and never looked back. But that was past now. He was not about to dwell in it, not now, not when he needed to be here, now, for Jude.

Back at G Major, Jude's mom and sister had returned with Jaime and Kat in tow. There was much hugging and tearful goodbyes until Georgia announced that it was time to move. They were hoping the press would count on the fact that they'd wait until tomorrow to formulate a strategy and therefore, Jude and Tommy could miss being spotted on their flight from town. Jude Harrison and Producer Leave on Love Journey was not a headline they needed right now.

So they threw all of their stuff into the Viper and headed out. Despite all that occurred, it was still fairly early. They would have time to leave the city and then grab dinner before finding a place to crash for the night. Tommy thought it would be better for all involved if they didn't show up at his parents' house in the middle of the night. Plus, the linger he could put this off, the better.

Jude gave another soft sigh, her gaze still trained on the window. Tommy decided he had had enough of this silence. "Hey, Jude, are you okay?" He regretted the question instantly. How the Hell did she think she was?

Apparently, she thought the same. She turned from the window and gave him a glare.

"Sorry. Stupid question, I know." He repressed a sound of frustration as she turned back towards the window. "You know, if you wanna talk about anything…" He let that statement hang unfinished, hoping she'd say anything. When she remained quiet, he added softly, "I'm here."

So they continued on in strained silence, each trying not to think about the only thoughts they couldn't shake from their heads. Tommy was trying very hard not to imagine what the coming days would be like with his family. He desperately hoped that his kid brother John was not in residence. That was something he did not want to deal with on top of everything else. But he was more concerned with how his family, who defined the terms 'stuck-up' and 'snooty' would treat Jude. He knew how fragile she really was, despite her attempts to hide it. His family was not the warm and loving place she had grown up with.

He needed to stop thinking about them. Now. "Hey, it's getting late. We should look for a place to crash and eat. Is there anything you want?" They were passing through a small town, so their choices were pretty limited, but he still wanted her to have a say.

"No, I'm not hungry. Where ever's fine."

So not the answer he had been hoping for, but at least she had spoken. He pulled the car into a diner named Janine's that was next to a motel that looked passable. At this point, anything was better than this silent, oppressive car. "Here we go. Your five star dining, as requested, Ms. Harrison."

He was rewarded with a smile and a roll of her eyes for his lame joke. They walked into Janine's which was a cozy little diner like the ones that are always in movies. Despite it's rather run down, shabby appearance, Tommy liked it immediately.

"Hi! Welcome to Janine's. Just they two of ya? Follow me!" Without waiting for any response from her customers, the remarkable cheery waitress led them to a booth in the back. Handing them menus, she continued speaking in a rush. "I'm Alice, your waitress. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Water? We have soda and lemonade and iced tea. We can even make you a milkshake or something, dear." Alice seemed to notice that Jude was looking a bit forlorn and doubled her efforts to be chipper.

Jude cut her off before she could go further, smiling up with great charm at Alice. "I'll have an iced tea, please. And the hamburger. Tommy?"

After Tommy ordered, silence over the table. "No, we are not sitting here in silence like the whole drive down here. I don't care what we talk about, but we are going to talk." He couldn't take another minute of quiet moping.

Jude looked at him with those huge green-gray eyes, and Tommy felt something inside him twist. Ruthlessly, he pushed the increasingly common reaction down. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I know I haven't been a ton of fun today. I know that you don't have to be doing this, you probably don't even want to. I appreciate it. I really do. I'm just…trying to figure out what's going on, ya know?" She looked so sad and lost, suddenly. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. He wished he could promise her that, but they both knew he couldn't.

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Jude, listen to me. I know that you're trying to figure stuff out. I haven't had this ever happen to me, but I've been lied about in the press enough to know how much it hurts. I know what it feels like to be betrayed, Jude. Don't think that you're alone in this. As for me not wanting to be here, there is nowhere else I'd rather be. Do you think I'd let you leave without me?" He had gotten a bit caught up there, he hadn't meant to go that far, but she looked happier than she had all day, so he really couldn't be upset.

Soon, Alice came with their food and things were much better than they had been an hour ago.


	4. Endless Sleep

**_Chapter 4: Endless Sleep_**

Jude was feeling a lot better after her pep talk with Tommy. How was it that he knew just what to say to effect her this way? He could help her, and hurt her, so easily. It was more then a bit disconcerting.

She sighed, looking up at the stars. Tommy had left her by the car while he went to see about rooms for the night. Why did everything have to be so complicated? And why did men have to be such idiots? She wished Kat were here, then they could engage in some spirited guy-bashing. But no, that would be easy. Instead she was here in the middle of nowhere with Tommy, the guy for whom she could not figure out how she felt. First, he was her producer, the guy who inspired her and made her better. Then he was her friend, the guy who let her drive her precious car. The next minute, she hated him and his damned annoying smirk. Then he goes and tells her that there is nowhere else he would rather be then with her. She really wanted to scream sometimes.

Before she could delve further into the mystery that was Tommy Quincy, the subject of her thoughts was striding towards her, looking anything but happy. "What's wrong?" The sign had said vacancy, so that should not have been an issue. "Are they out of rooms?"

Tommy gave her that humorless smirk she both adored and loathed. "Not exactly. They have one left."

She let out a relieved laugh. This was hardly something they couldn't handle. "Don't tell me; it's the honeymoon suite?"

He looked at her and seemed relieved that she didn't care. "No, thank God."

She tried to show no reaction to that remark. "Well, then, come on. Let's bring our crap up and go to bed. I am exhausted." She was already hauling her bag from the trunk.

Tommy moved to help her, saying, "Yeah, it's been a long day."

He opened the door, moving so she could precede him into the room. Just inside the door, she stopped dead. "Hey, Tommy? There is only one bed."

He walked in behind her and gave her an odd look. "Yeah, I know. I thought you were cool with it? Don't worry about it, I can crash on the floor."

Cool with it? Cool with sharing a bed with _Tommy Quincy_? Sure, why shouldn't she be? "Don't be stupid. The bed's big enough. We can share." She threw a glance over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom. "Just don't hog the covers, Quincy."

Jude locked herself in the bathroom and tried to get her head around everything that was going on. How sad was it that today her ex-boyfriend had called her names that had more than hurt in national press, she had openly defied her father, essentially fled the country with her producer and all she could think about was that very soon, she would be sharing a bed with Tommy? How messed up were her priorities?

But it was fine. She could totally deal with this. This was _noooooo_ problem. Jude snorted. Even in her head, she knew that was totally absurd. His presence effected her across the room, did she really think that would change because they were closer? _In bed_? Of course she could. Because this was fine. Really.

Without giving her time to freak herself out anymore then she already was, she left the bathroom determined to play it cool. She got about a foot outside the door when her resolve broke. Tommy was unmaking the bed wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of dark boxers. Clearly, Jude thought, the universe had a twisted sense of humor.

Tommy looked over at her, his expression turning to concerned before she knew it. "Are you okay?"

Apparently she was not doing the best at pretending as was well. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just, you know, kind of a long day." That's right, be vague. Good plan.

He came towards her, his eyes warm and understanding. "Jude, I…if you want to talk, you don't have to, but if you want, I'm here for you whenever, okay?"

Despite the fact that she hadn't really spent much of the last few hours thinking about It, she was suddenly hit with a wave of emotion. To her horror, she felt tears gathering in her eyes. She didn't want Tommy to see her cry, or think she was being immature, but she couldn't hold it in any long. "I just don't understand how he could do this to me. I have never hurt him, never said anything bad about him. I thought…I mean, I know he never really cared about me like I did him, but I thought he cared at least a little." She sat on the bed and curled up into a ball. When she spoke again, her voice was chocked with tears. "It was bad enough that he left me for Eden, but now this. I didn't think he was capable of something like this." Jude looked up at Tommy, hoping he could give her some answers. "How could I fall for someone who could turn around and do this?" She dropped her head into her hands and began crying in earnest. "This hurts so bad."

She felt the mattress sink and soon she was pulled into Tommy's strong arms. He rocked her as she cried, and whispered soothing things into her hair. "Shhhh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I know it hurts." His voice sounded raspy too, as though he were trying to hold some emotion back. What it was Jude couldn't guess.

After a while, Jude's tears stopped and they lay together quietly. Jude did not want this moment to end. But so go the way of all things.

"Jude?" Tommy's voice was quiet. "Jude? We should get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day too."

Jude nodded even though she would have been happy to stay there forever. "Yeah." She slid under the sheets while he turned out the lamp. "Listen, I just want to say…thank you. You know, for…being here, I guess. I'm sorry I got all weepy girl on you." What a stupid thing to say, she thought. What is wrong with me?

She felt the bed sink as he lay next to her, but she couldn't see him. His voice came through the darkness, so soft it made her shiver. "Jude, never apologies to me for being honest. If that means being all weepy girl, then I can handle it. C'mere." She felt his hand reach out for her and suddenly she was in his arms again. She tried to breath normally. "As for Shay, all I can say is that he is truly an idiot. I knew he was an idiot when he left you but no he has proclaimed it to the world. I know it's hard, but try not to sweat him. You are so much better then he could ever hope to have. And everyone knows it. Sometimes though, you can't help who you fall for." His voice was suddenly lower then before. He sounded as though he were talking to himself now. "Despite all rationalities, you just fall. And no one can catch you. Sometimes you get hurt. That's just how it is."

Jude's eyes closed of their own violation. She wanted to stay up and prolong this moment but her body would not cooperate. That last thing she remembered as she drifted off to sleep were warm hands stroking her hair and the rise and fall of her pillow.


	5. Come As You Are

**_Chapter 5: Come As You Are_**

When Tommy first woke, he realized he had not slept so peacefully in a very long time. Then he realized why that was and his sense of peace vanished. Jude was lay curled into his side with his arms wrapped around her. How the Hell had that happened? Then he remembered. It was those eyes. Those big, grey-green eyes that had looked so sad and had spilt so many tears for some jerk who was worth none of them. He remembered feeling as though he would do anything to take that look of pain from her eyes. All he could do was hold her. So he did.

He didn't remember how long they had been like that, but after a while, he realized she was no longer crying. He tried to distance himself and pretend not to notice how her face fell when he suggested they go to bed. Sleep, he mentally corrected. Sleep, not bed.

But when he laid down beside her, he realized he missed having her in his arms. So when she started getting all emotional again, he seized the excuse and pulled her to him again. He was only wanted to make her feel better, he rationed, but he knew that wasn't true. He just wanted her.

She was only 17, he berated himself. Of course, in four days that argument would mean nothing, but he had backups. She was innocent, she couldn't be involved with someone whose life was the train wreck of Little Tommy Q. She needed to be free, be her own person…blah

Blah. He knew those were just excuses because he was afraid. He knew it, but he was not ready to face it right now.

Instead, he had to face his family. He honestly wasn't sure which was worse. And he also had to find away of extricating himself from this bed before things turned really weird.

Tommy felt Jude snuggle into him and he realized she must be waking. Just play it cool. Don't be an idiot. She looked up at him in confusion, probably wondering why she was laying in his arms. He could see the exact moment when everything came rushing back to her. He found her blush immensely charming. "Good morning." He whispered.

She looked at him tentatively, as though waiting for him to freak out. "Morning." Her voice was all cute and sleepy, and her hair was all over the place. What was wrong with him? He needed to get a hold of himself. Now.

"We should get moving. You can have the shower first." He smiled at her and couldn't resist one little dig. "By the way, your hair looks nice."

He laughed as she tried to run fingers through her tangled locks but she gave up and punched him lightly. "You can be such a pain in the butt, Quincy." He laughed again, watching her head to the bathroom.. He remembered the last time she had said that to him. And what she had said after. Which lead, inevitably, to the memory of her 16th party and the alley, which was somewhere his thoughts needed to not go.

Trying to distract himself, he pulled the sheets up and tried to get their stuff in order. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Tommy wondered if this whole situation was some sort of cosmic joke.

Jude stood in the bathroom doorway in a towel. A _towel_. Technically, two towels, since her hair was wrapped in a towel as well which only served to showcase her small shoulders and long neck. But still, a towel. She looked at him shyly. "Um…what should I wear to meet your parents? You said they're kind of, um, opinionated, and I want them to like me."

Tommy tried not to laugh. She sounded so unsure, so…cute. "Jude, just be yourself. In all honesty, they probably won't like you. They don't like anyone. They certainly don't like me. Please don't go trying to impress these people. It doesn't matter. Besides, if my parents do like you, then I can never speak to you again. It's a rule." She returned his smile and ducked back into the bathroom.

Tommy fell onto the bed, his face in the pillow. Which, naturally, smelled of Jude. He groaned. This could not be happening.

"Tommy?" Jude's voice was a mix of amusement and concern. "You alright, there?"

He sat up. Remember, keep it cool. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…It's been awhile since I've been home." Before she could ask the questions he knew she wanted to, he escaped, like a coward, into the bathroom for his shower. What was wrong with him? He resisted the urge to bang his head against to door.


	6. The Man Who Sold the World

_**Chapter 6: The Man Who Sold the World**_

After dressing and a hearty breakfast at Janine's, this time without Alice, they were once again headed to the Quincy homestead. Neither had commented on last night, but somehow it wasn't awkward. When she had woken up, wrapped in his arms, she had begun to prepare herself for another 'Promise me this never happened' speech, but to her surprise, it never came. He was simply charming and a bit shy. And completely cute, of course.

But ever since they had left breakfast, he had been quiet and withdrawn. She wondered if he regretted last night. "Tommy? What's wrong?" If she was the problem, she wanted to know now, not later. His eyes were focused on the road; he wouldn't look at her. Before he could answer, Jude decided to just go for it. "Is it about last night, because I understand if-" Jude was cut off as he suddenly pulled the car off the road. "Tommy? What…"

He cut her off again as he turn and finally spoke to her. "Jude, this has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry if I made you feel like…" He took a deep breath and rested his head on the steering wheel. "This is not about you, Jude. It's about my family. You may have gathered that we do not get along all that well. It's been along time since I came home."

Since he didn't immediately try to drive the car, Jude to the opportunity to ask the questions that had been nagging her since yesterday's grand revelation of the plan. "So why are we going now? Why are you taking me there?" She had tried, but she couldn't come up with a rational explanation.

Tommy sighed again an turned to face her. "I am taking you because first, it's in a small town so hopefully we won't attract much attention. Second, because if we are noticed in town, the house has large grounds so we won't be cloistered inside. Also, it is not a hotel so there can be no danger of some butler leaking our story to the press."

Despite the sound logic, Jude still felt like he was leaving something out. "Okay, that makes sense, but surely there was somewhere else we could have gone if you were this upset by having to go home?" She tried not to wince as his head hit the steering wheel again.

"Jude, you have to understand, I have to take you someplace where I can protect you. Whatever other issues I have with my parents, I trust them enough that I know that we can be safe there." He still wouldn't look at her.

She laughed, though she tried to stifle it. "God, Tommy! You make it sound as though I'm being hunted down or something. It was just an article. I think, even if they find me, I can handle a couple paparazzi and reporters."

He looked at her again, his head still resting on the wheel. "I know you can Jude. I told you before that you can handle anything, and I still mean it. But if it is in my power to do so, I have to know that I did everything I could to protect you." They stared at each other in silence. Jude couldn't quite remember how to breath exactly right. Tommy was looking somewhat abashed by his declaration, but she could see in his eyes that he had meant every word.

She smiled widely. This trip was definitely going better than expected, that was for sure.

She wanted to try and lighten the mood, but there were still a lot of questions she wanted to ask. "So tell me about your parents. There is no way they can be as bad as you, right?" She was laughing when she said it and he joined in, though it sounded a bit forced.

"Gee, thanks, girl." She was happy now that he was happy. He shook his head in mock annoyance at her and pulled the car onto the road again. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "I guess I'd better prepare you before you meet them. Otherwise it would just be…cruel."

She laughed again. "C'mon, Quincy, you make 'me sound like evil psychos. They can't be _that _bad."

He gave her what Jude had come to know as the silly-little-girl look, the one that meant she was being particularly naïve. She was coming to know it well. "You have no idea. Growing up, I was…hardly the favorite. My older brother was the perfect son. My younger brother was the baby. And my sisters, they were the princesses. I was just sort of…there. I had always loved music, and I used to spent all of my time anywhere I could play or sing. Anywhere that wasn't home. I wasn't missed." Tommy was relating all of this information as though it had happened to someone else but Jude didn't want him to stop talking.

His voice became a but harsher, as though he was trying to keep a hold on some emotion. "But it all changed when Darius 'discovered' me and put me in the band. Suddenly, I was worth something. I was a conversation piece. They used to take me to parties whenever I was home and have me sing for their friends." He snorted, and when he spoke again, his voice was more bitter then Jude had ever heard it. "Like a trained monkey." She reached out and put her hand over his. He tried to give her a false smile, but she saw through it. She knew him too well and he knew it.

He turned his eyes back to the road. "So, when I was 17, I left home and didn't look back. I've been back a few times, mostly at holidays, but I haven't seen my parents in almost a year." He sounded so sad, thought Jude. Not that she could blame him, though. And she thought her family was bad. At least they cared about her.

Before she could say anything, he went on. "The only people I felt close to were the family servants. The butler, Jeffery, was always good to me. I spent a lot of time following him around, asking all sorts of questions. He was one of the few people who never sent me away." He shook his head ruefully. "I must have driven that man mad." He laughed softly, obviously remembering incidents of the past.

"What about your siblings? Did you get along with any of them?" Hopefully this was a lighter topic, but she had a sense that it wasn't.

Her hunch was proved true when he laughed sarcastically. "No. Or at least not most of them. Jack, the oldest, spent his time around me trying to beat me up. It always amused him to see me bleeding, for some reason. That, of course, got worse after I got famous and he wasn't the favorite anymore. Then there is Robby; he's the baby. I am praying he is, for some reason, out of the house, but my luck probably isn't that good. Keep an eye on him. He's 17 and has spent the last few years chasing anything remotely female."

Jude gave him a look. "You think your brother's gonna hit on me?"

He returned her look evenly. "I know my brother's gonna hit on you. Despite the fact that you're more than attractive, he has always wanted what I have." He wasn't looking at her now.

Jude had no idea what part of that remark to respond to. He thought she was attractive? He thought she was _his_? Apparently, he didn't want to wait for her response.

He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "Anyway, I also have two sisters. Twins, though they couldn't be more different. You'd like Jane but she probably won't be there. She goes to film school in New York. Rebecca, on the other hand, makes Eden look like Mary Sunshine. Sadly, she goes to the local school and still lives with Mom and Daddy." Glancing at her again, he added, "And you thought Sadie was bad."

She laughed. "Yeah. Wow. I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say a thing. Actually, promise me this: That no matter what happens, you won't hold my family against me." He gave her big puppy dog eyes and a silly pout.

She laughed again; she couldn't help it. "You are so stupid." She lightly punched his shoulder. When he gave her another look, she complied, "Okay, okay, I promise not to hold your family against you. I shall judge you solely on your own faults, of which there are many, and no one else's. Deal?" She was proud she had gotten all of that out without cracking so much as a smile.

She could tell he was fighting to keep his face straight. "Deal." He awkwardly reached over to shake her hand, thereby cementing their pact.

After a minute, he spoke. The playfullness had disappeared. "So, you ready for this?" She wondered why he sounded so concerned. She could handle Darius, Shay, Georgia, not to mention Tommy; did he really think she would be completely cowed by his parents?

"I'm ready for anything. You know me. Nothing I can't handle." She tried to look all sorts of confident.

"Good." He made a sharp turn, forcing Jude to mush into his shoulder. She felt more then heard him swallow hard. "Because here we are."


	7. Crystal Villiage

CHAPTER 7: Crystal Village

They were parked in front of an impressive iron gate, complete with a large plaque that read 'Quincy Manor'. Funny, Jude thought, he never mentioned that he lived in a manor.

Tommy was rolling down the window so he could talk into the small intercom next to the car. "It's Tom Quincy." Whatever response he got, Jude couldn't make it out.

"Here we go." Tommy murmured as the gates slowly creaked opened. Jude grabbed his hand, feeling a sliver of unease. It was so unusual for Tommy to be the one nervous or uncertain. She had never realized how much she depended on him for his strength. Hopefully, she could be that for him when he needed it.

They turned the corner and suddenly the house revealed itself. She let out an involuntary gasp. She had known that the Quincys were wealthy, but she hadn't expected such a…palace. It was incredibly beautiful, surrounded by impeccable landscaping and green trees. It was one of those old houses that looked like it belonged on a Christmas card surrounded by snow and Victorian people.

They parked the car in the stone driveway. "Here it is. The home of my childhood." He waved his arm expansively as he came around to open her door for her.

"Wow. This is…" She was actually at a lost for words. "This is amazing."

"Yeah. It's a nice house, I guess. I always forget what it looks like to others. Oh, here's Jeffery." Tommy motioned to an older man in a dark suit who was heading down the stairs towards them. Tommy leaned in and whispered in her ear, "He's the butler, but I saw more of him as a kid then I ever did of either of my parents. I think you might like him." He strode towards the other man with his hand outstretched and a warm smile on his face. "Jeffery. How are you?"

The older man returned his smile and his hand. Jude got the feeling that such a display of emotion was a rare occurrence. "Very well, Tom. It is very good to see you again. And who is this?" He turned to Jude.

"Jude, this is Jeffery, the family butler and a very old friend. Jeffery, may I present the next musical icon to rule the world, Jude Harrison." Jude blushed at Tommy's praise.

Jeffery's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair. "Glowing introduction, indeed, Miss Harrison."

Jude could sense that Jeffrey's opinion would matter more to Tommy than his parents. "Please, Jeffery, call me Jude. Tommy's told me a great deal about you. It's nice to meet you." She gave him her best smile and squeezed his hand.

He bowed over her hand so that he looked as though he had walked out of the 1800's. Jude was immediately charmed. "I believe it will be a pleasure to have you here, Jude." She blushed again, smiling shyly. He straightened up suddenly, his eyes trained on a spot behind her. "And here come the Quincy's themselves." He dropped her hand.

She felt Tommy come up behind her and slide an arm around her waist. Whether it was to comfort her or himself she wasn't sure but she leaned into him, offering whatever solace she could. Jude swallowed and took a deep breath. She turned slowly, bracing herself to meet the parents of Tommy Quincy.


	8. Rebel Rebel

**_CHAPTER 8:_**

The first thing she noticed about the Quincys was the fact that they were so very…straight. They walked down the stone steps with their heads in the air and their spines ramrod stiff. Jude thought they looked as though they were descending these stairs in a grand ballroom, full of people. Mrs. Quincy looked like a mannequin with perfectly styled blond hair and a tailored dress and jacket. Mr. Quincy looked like a poster for retiring wall street brokers in a gray suit that matched his hair, white shirt and unremarkable, though expensive, blue tie. She felt Tommy stiffen at her side as his parents neared them.

His mother spoke first. "Hello, Tom." She held out her hand the way a queen would, as though she expected him to kneel.

Tommy stepped forward and lightly squeezed her hand. He went a step further and lightly kissed his mother on each cheek. "Hello, Mother." He shook hands with his father. "Father." If Jude hadn't known that these were his parents, she would have thought that they were complete strangers.

Mrs. Quincy finally seemed to noticed Jude standing next to her son. Jude fought the urge to back away as she came towards her. Up close, Jude could see that Tommy got his pretty eyes from his mother, but Tommy's radiated a warmth that this woman lacked. "Hello, dear. You must be the girl Tom was telling us about." She put a slight emphasis on the word girl like it was something distasteful..

Tommy stepped back into his earlier pose with his arm around Jude's waist. Was it just her, or did Mrs. Q's eyes narrow just a bit, Jude wondered. "Mom, this is Jude Harrison. Jude, this is my Mother and Father."

Mrs. Q presented her hand again, and Jude shook it firmly. She would not be some simpering, delicate, _girl_. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Quincy. Thank you so much for welcoming me to your home." Mrs. Quincy gave her a wane smile that seemed to say, 'As well you should.' Something in her smile also showed her sense of disapproval, but of what Jude couldn't be sure. Her flaming hair? Her clothes? (She had opted for a relatively sedate black skirt and a black and white tank that showed just a hint of stomach.)

"Hey!" A deep voice called out from behind. Everyone turned to the newcomer who was, there was no other word for it really, sauntering down the front steps. Even if he wasn't leering at her, Jude would have been willing to bet that this was Robby, the younger brother. He looked like a rougher, less polished version of Tommy. He was good looking but not as striking as his brother.

Then he opened his mouth and the favorable comparison ended. "Hey, girl." She disliked hearing Tommy's endearment from someone else. "You must be Tommy's new _protégé_." He made it sound as though protégé were some dirty word and Jude fought the urge to blush for no reason. Tommy's arm tightened around her waist and she leaned in to him almost imperceptibly. Unfortunately, the gesture was not lost on Robby and he let out a low, mocking laugh. "Okay, brother, I get it. She's yours." He held up his hands in a gesture that was anything but innocent.

"Hello, Robby. Jude this is my kid brother Robby. Robby, Jude." Tommy's voice was clipped and Jude could hear the anger he was trying to keep hidden.

Jude shook the outstretched hand from the comfort of Tommy's half embrace. She was about to reply when another voice rang out across the yard. "My, my. If it isn't the prodigal musical superstar, come home to his humble roots."

Tommy whipped around, the first smile of the day on his face. "Janey!" he called, and met the women half way down the steps where he swept her up into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Jane laughed. "Mom mentioned you were coming, and who you were bringing, and I thought you might need a friend." She looked around the little gathering. "Now, where's your rock star I've heard so much about?"

Jude wasn't sure how to respond to a remark like that, (Tommy talked about her?), but Jane marched over without waiting for a response from anyone. "Hey. You must me Jude. I'm Tommy's favorite sister, Jane. I'm so glad to finally meet you." Jude could se the resemblance between brother and sister. Though Jane had obviously dyed her hair jet black, she still had the same features that marked her as a Quincy. And she shared his bright blue gaze. Before Jude could properly respond, she was caught up in a hug like the one she had given to her brother.

Jude was forced to admit that Tommy was right. She did like this crazy outspoken individual who was so obviously out of place in a home like this, and just as obviously didn't care. "Hey." She shook Jane's hand with real warmth. "It's good to meet you too." Jude thought it a wise idea to keep the rest of her comments, namely ones like 'I'm so glad not everyone here has a stick up their butt', to herself.

Jane must have read her thoughts in her face. She looked again at everyone gathered and let out a deep throaty laugh. "Yeah, I'll bet." She looped her arm through Jude's. "Come on." She glanced back over her shoulder at her brother. "Let's get you guys inside so Jude and I can start gossiping."

As she was marched forcible up the stairs by the force that was Jane Quincy, she distinctly heard Tommy mutter, "God help us."

Jude smiled. Things were suddenly becoming more interesting.


	9. Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This

_**CHAPTER 9: Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before**_

Tommy followed his family into the house, which, for all the memories, felt like some disconnected place. A place he didn't belong. He had learned long ago that this house was not his home, but it was only recently that he had begun to realize that home was a recording studio and a certain red-haired songstress. But that was not a thought to dwell on now. His main concern at the moment was if he was going to survive the alliance between Jude and his sister.

As if on queue, Jane's laughter rang out. Tommy grimaced; he could only guess what embarrassing stories from his childhood his sister was pulling out. He made a mental note to enact revenge at the earliest opportunity. When he heard Jude laugh, he reconsidered his opinion, however. If his sister could get her mind off of all of the things that had caused them to flee Toronto, he would furnish the baby pictures himself.

When the group reached the main landing that lead to the bedrooms, his mother stopped and began issuing orders. "Tom, you can take your old room, of course. Jane, you do the same. Judy, honey, why don't you take the room at the end of hall?"

Tommy tried not to roll his eyes when he answered. "Her name is Jude, Mother. And why should she sleep all the way at the other end of the house? The room next to mine is open, isn't it?" He tried to make his voice innocent, and he felt a sliver of satisfaction when her eyes narrowed. He was not about to put Jude any farther from him then he had to. Not with his brothers and other assorted people roaming about the house.

"That's perfect. Then she's right across the hall from me. Couldn't be better." Jane led Jude into the room as though she were oblivious to the power play in the hall. Forget revenge, Tommy thought, he would definitely have to thank his sister.

He turned to get settled in his room when his father's voice stopped him. "Son, I don't know if you were told, but your mother and I are hosting a party at the house at the end of th week. I expect you and your…_friend_ will be attending. Some of the guests are looking forward to meeting the both of you." His father's voice was bland, but it nothing to diminish the anger that suddenly coursed through Tommy.

"What? You told the country club that Jude and I were coming? Did I not explain that the entire reason for coming was to lay low? And now you want to show off the fact that your playing host to a famous face? I should have known you'd pull something like this." Tommy was fighting very hard to keep his emotions in check. All he could remember was the feeling he had when he was paraded in front of his parents friends like a show dog. He _would not_ put Jude through that.

"How dare you!" His mother's voice was suddenly shrill. "Don't speak to your father like that. We were good enough to let you stay here and bring that girl. All we ask is that you attend a party held at your own house." She suddenly realized she was showing an inappropriate amount of emotion and lapsed back into her customary reserve. "Your father and I are going out to dinner tonight, so you'll be on your own. And tomorrow I suggest that you and your guest find something suitable to wear for the party." Without another word, she turned and strode out of view.

Tommy turned back to his father, expecting another lecture. To his surprise his father only said, "Make sure Jane or Rebecca go with the girl. They will know what would be appropriate to wear." And then he was gone.

Tommy was left standing alone in the hall. _Its so good to be home, _he thought.


	10. Wishful Sinful

_**CHAPTER 10: Wishful Sinful **_

He heaved deep sigh. No wonder he had avoided this place for so long. He was beginning to regret this decision more then he thought.

He knocked gently at Jude's door but staggered back a bit when it was flung open by an exuberant Jane. "Hello, brother dear. I can't believe you've never introduced us before. We're getting along _so_ very well." Tommy cringed; he could well imagine.

Jude was looking more relaxed then she had since they had left the hotel room. She was sprawled on the ornate bed, and she smiled brightly when she saw him. "So you survived the initial meeting." Her voice was gently teasing, but he heard the concern under the words. She knew how hard this was for him to do and she was trying to reassure him, he realized, somewhat dazedly. Wasn't that supposed to be his job?

"Yeah. I'm really sorry for the way-" He tried to apologize for his parents' rude behavior but Jude was having none of it.

She waved her hand dismissively at him. "Don't apologize for other people, Quincy. It doesn't suit you." She hauled her suitcase, which had been brought to the room at some point, on to the bed. "So what now?"

Tommy sighed. He was unsure how she'd like the idea of the formal family dinner party that was planned, partially in her 'honor'. He turned to Jane. "Did you hear about the party?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah. I tried to talk them out of it but by the time I got here, the plans were set in motion. You know how they are."

Tommy did indeed. "What party?" Jude was looking between brother and sister with a look of comical confusion.

Jane draped an arm around her shoulders. "You, my dear, should be honored. Due to your 'status' in the music world, our esteemed parents have decided to have a formal dinner so they can, for all intents and purposes, show you off. And Tommy, too, of course." She smiled sweetly at Tommy.

Tommy was watching Jude's reaction. She obviously remembered his stories of being forced to perform as a child. He watched her recount his words and then realize that there was very little they could really do about the situation. She smiled gamely at him. "Sounds like fun." In that moment, he was indescribably proud of her, and he really didn't know why.

Jane answered before he could find words. "Actually, it might be." Both Tommy and Jude looked at her with some skepticism. She laughed again. "I'm serious. Think of the fun we can all have together." Suddenly, Tommy noticed that she was looking a bit mischievous and very pleased with herself. A dangerous combination with one such as Jane.

"Jane…what do you have planned?" He tried to look serious when she looked up at him through her lashes. Innocence never really worked with Jane.

"Nothing." Tommy didn't believe that for a minute. Jane relented. "Mom and Dad said I could bring a date." At first, Tommy didn't see the connection, then he realized just what that meant.

He started laughing; he couldn't help it. "Do Mom and Dad know exactly what they agreed to?"

She smiled back at him, reminding him forcibly of a cat who just happened to have caught a canary. "For the most part. While they have never met, they do know about Dani. They just try to forget."

Jude was looking confused again. "I don't understand. Whose Danny? Your boyfriend? Why should your parents care if you bring him?" She looked back and forth between Tommy and Jane.

Tommy motioned for his sister to take this question. No doubt it would amuse her. "Dani's not my boyfriend." She paused for dramatic effect. "She's my girlfriend."

A moment of silence followed this pronouncement, then Jude was suddenly laughing. Both Tommy and Jane were looking at her oddly. "Now we have to go to this party. I would love to see your mother's face when we all walk in." They all burst out laughing at the unlikely image of the ultraconservative Vivian Quincy trying to deal with her son's rock star protégé and her daughter's lesbian lover at her dinner party.

Jane was right. This dinner had a number of interesting possibilities.


	11. Go Your Own Way

_**CHAPTER 11: GO YOUR OWN WAY**_

The rest of the evening passed fairly uneventfully. Tommy gave Jude a full tour of the house, with which she was suitably impressed. He knew it was a beautiful house, but it had always seemed so cold, so impersonal. Jude put it best when she whispered, "I feel like I'm in a museum." All that was missing were intimidating guards at the doors.

As the three crossed the main hall towards the kitchen, a high pitched squeal cut the air. "Tommy!"

Before any of them could react, a young woman launched herself into Tommy's arms. His hug was much less enthusiastic then it had been with Jane, Jude noted. Tommy had told her that the only reason his sister Rebecca even acknowledged him was because of his fame. Once Boyz Attack had ended, so had Rebecca's consideration. But now it seemed to have returned. No doubt she hoped to befriend Jude and be in the 'inner circle' of the rock star.

"Hello, Rebecca." Tommy greeted his sister but she had already turned to Jude expectantly. Tommy sighed. "Rebecca, this is Jude Harrison. Jude, my sister Rebecca."

"But not his favorite sister." Jane whispered loudly enough in Jude's ear for the comment to carry across the hall.

He tried not to smirk as he watched Jude hold back a smile. Rebecca narrowed her eyes in anger. "Where are you off to, Jude?" She turned her back pointedly on her sister.

Jude tried to be friendly, though she felt an immediate dislike of her. "Um, we were going to the kitchen to grab something to eat."

Rebecca looked shocked. "You're eating in the kitchens? But that's where the staff eats. The family eats in the dining room." She was looking at Jude as though she was some how mentally deficient not to notice this.

Jude sent him a look that clearly said, 'Is she for real?' Tommy just shrugged. What could he say about Rebecca? He _had_ tired to warn her about his family.

Before he could say anything, Jude beat him to it. "That's what Jane and Tommy told me. Jeffery said he'd be happy to have something prepared for us so we didn't have to go out." She smiled sweetly down at Becca, who was looking confused. "You're welcome to join us," Then, just in case she had forgotten, Jude added, "in the kitchen."

Tommy found the whole scene highly amusing. He could see that Jane did too. Becca looked torn between wanting to cozy up to Jude but at the same time, it went against everything she held dear to eat in the kitchen with the "help".

In the end, snobbery won over. "Oh, I wish I could but I have plans with some friends at a club in town. You could come with me?" Jude shook her head silently and Rebecca looked crestfallen. Then she brightened, and Jude stooped the tiniest bit. "Well, tomorrow we'll all have to go shopping together. I know the best stores."

Jane cut in. "That sounds great. Dani's coming up tomorrow so the four of us girls can all go. Doesn't that sound great?"

Tommy wondered if Rebecca ignored the sarcasm or was just so oblivious that she didn't even pick up on it. Either way, she looked less than thrilled to have Jane tagging along on her little outing. But she was not about to show it in front of Jude. "Sure. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. It was so nice meeting you, Jude. I just know we are going to be great friends!" As suddenly as she appeared, she was gone.

Stunned silence followed her departure and then Jude and Jane were laughing. "Oh my god!" Jude was staring after Becca with a look of utter disbelief.

"I know. Imagine how I feel. She's my twin sister." Jane looked over at Tommy. "Do you remember when you and I asked mother who are real parents were?" Tommy nodded. It was not an easy incident to forget. "She got so mad at us. We were grounded for weeks. She thought we were trying to imply that she was unfaithful or something." Jane shook her head in mock sadness and Jude laughed, imagining the scene.

Tommy continued the story. "We really weren't though. We were just trying to find out how we came to be with these people who were so different than us. We're still trying to figure that out, come to think of it." He shrugged. "But anyway, shall we head down into the bowels of the manor to eat with the lonely peons?" He offered an arm to each woman.

"I believe we shall. For surely they will be grateful to be in our presence." Jude swept off down the hall followed by laughter.

Before they caught up to her, his sister leaned over to whisper in his ear, "You did good with this one Tommy." When they caught up with Jude, they were all smiling.


	12. Moonage Daydream

_**CHAPTER 12: MOONAGE DAYDREAM**_

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Jude grimaced and tried to bury deeper into the blankets. Why was she being dragged from bed? She didn't need to be at the studio today, it was…wait a minute. Jude slowly sat up and looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. What the-?

"Ah, reality hits." Jane was standing at the foot of her bed with a steaming cup of what Jude hoped to God was coffee. "Morning."

"What's up?" Jude glanced at the clock. "And, for that matter, why am _I _up at 7:30 in the morning?"

Jane gave her a commiserating look. "Hey, I understand, but believe me, I did you a favor. Becca has been up for at least an hour, making all sorts of plans for our big day of shopping. Tommy's already fled to his makeshift studio. I thought I'd give you a few minutes to wake up and fortify yourself." She motioned to the coffee. "I've already downed two cups myself." She shook her head sadly. "Today is gonna be a long day."

Jude groaned and flopped back into her pillows. It felt like they had only gone to bed an hour ago. After dinner, Tommy and Jane had regaled June with stories of life growing up in the Quincy house and Jude had told Jane all the exciting things she had done as a rock star. They had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, laughing hysterically. By the time she had gone to bed, Jude felt like she and Jane had been friends for a lifetime and she now felt closer to Tommy than she ever had before. All in all, not a bad night but morning had come decidedly too soon.

Jane was done being sympathetic, apparently. She hauled Jude's warm cozy blankets onto the floor, ignoring Jude's indignant squeak of protest. "You have two minutes or I will go and get Becca. Your choice."

Jude was already tumbling out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up." She stood blinking blearily in the bright morning light. "Ugh. Where's the coffee?"

Jane giggled as she handed over the steaming mug. "There's my girl. Take your time getting ready, it'll do Becca some good to cool her heels. We'll meet you in the front hall in an hour." With a wave, Jane left Jude standing, somewhat bewildered, alone in her room.

Jude practically chugged her coffee as she headed for the shower. She yawned hugely. 'Today was gonna be a long day indeed.'

After a nice long shower and another cup of coffee, Jude was feeling almost human. She rounded the corner and literally ran into Jane. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I just didn't..." She trailed off when she realized the other girl was glaring past her into the hall. "What is it? Something wrong?"

Jane gestured towards the hall, where Jude could make out high pitched giggles. "See for yourself."

In the hall was Rebecca with two other girls. They were giggling in a pitch that only dogs should have been able to hear. Jude looked from them back to Jane with a raised brow.

Jane grimaced and pulled Jude roughly by the arm. "Quick, before they see us!" Suddenly Jude was in a rather spacious closet and more confused then before. "Oh, God." She looked highly defeated. "You thought my dear sister was bad, wait until you meet her henchmen. They are the most vapid, self-absorbed people you will ever meet. They used to have all sorts of fun at the expense of others, namely me." Suddenly she lifted her head and me Jude's eyes with surprise. "I would bet you that she invited them hoping that I wouldn't go!" She started to laugh.

Jude was more confused than ever. "Uhhh…why is that funny? They sound like idiots to me."

Jane was still chuckling. "They think we'll be out numbered and they can convert you to the dark side." She had a decidedly Cheshire cat smile. "But we are not outnumbered. Dani should be here any minute." She stood and nudged her friend into the hall. "This could be fun."

The two girls shared a conspiratorial grin in the united front of obnoxious snobs.


	13. Hello, Goodbye

_**CHAPTER 13: HELLO, GOODBYE**_

As soon as they appeared in the hall, the flurry of giggling stopped immediately. Suddenly Rebecca as all graceful poise and mild condescension. "Finally! We've been waiting for you!"

Jude threw a smirk towards Jane. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had so much fun with Jane last night. We were up half the night."

Rebecca's eyes narrowed, but Jude just smiled as though oblivious to the animosity in front of her. She was trying not to laugh.

Rebecca was clearly off-put by this but she was trying not to let it show. "Well, today we will have some real fun." Still glaring at her sister, Rebecca turned to the other girls. "Jude Harrison, may I present Ashley Whitmore and Theresa Demmley. Ladies, this is the _rock star _I was telling you about." She smiled, clearly triumphant.

After a round of high pitched greetings to which Jude responded coolly. Clearly this was not the reaction they had expected but before anything more could be said they were joined by another.

"Hey, babe." The figure was dressed in ripped jeans and a wife beater, with a camera bag over one shoulder. Even without Jane's exuberant shout, she would have guessed that this was the infamous Dani. She watched Jane launch herself into girlfriends arms and kiss her rather longer then custom dictated. Once her feet were on the ground, she turned to the others. "Meet Danielle, everybody." Her Cheshire cat grin was back and Jude realized that little floor show was for her sister's benefit.

"Dani, you remember my sister Rebecca and her friends." Then she dragged Dani towards Jude, effectively dismissing her sister. Jude tried not to smile as all three wore identical masks of outrage. "And this, Dani, is my brother's protégé and next queen of the music scene, Jude Harrison."

Jude reached out to shake her hand. "Hey, I've heard a lot about you. Only good things. Promise."

Dani laughed as she returned the greeting. "Then you could not have heard a lot about me." She threw an arm around her girlfriend. "It's good to meet you too. I've heard a bit about you, yourself. But don't worry, only good things"

Jude smiled. "She's only known me for 2 days. Give it time."

Before she could respond, Rebecca made her presence known. Again. "Well, I guess we'd better get going. Jane if you'd like to stay with your…friend here, we'll all understand."

Jane laughed merrily. "Are you kidding? We've both been so looking forward to this." She looked around at the unlikely group and smiled even brighter. "Shall we go?" She led the way, but not before winking at Jude and grabbing her arm. At least Jude wouldn't have to worry about growing bored.

She wasn't bored but she was getting rather annoyed. The more Rebecca and her friends (Whitless and Dimmley, as Jane called them) tried to ingratiate themselves with her the more she wanted to throw blunt objects at their heads. The only way she was able to resist the urge was the company of Dani and Jane. They discovered that if they ran away while the triplets were in the dressing room, it would take at least 15 minutes to be found.

One such escape found them in a new funky boutique instead of the stuffy "high end" shops the others seemed to love. And there, hanging alone on a rack was The Dress. Jane picked it out, declaring that it was made for Jude. As luck would have it, the only one left was in her size ("Fate!" according to Jane.).

As se went to try it on, she heard a commotion only the triplets could be responsible for. "Dammit, Jane, stop running away and dragging Jude with you." There was a long pause while Jude strained to listen. "You took her here!?! It's so…Where is Jude, Anyway?"

Jude could here the smirk in Jane's voice. "She's trying on a dress. That she found. Here."

Rebecca huffed. "You must think you're something special, hanging out with a rock star. But don't worry _Janey_, I'm sure she'll figure out what a freak you are soon enough. Girls! Let's go, before we're seen in a place like _this_."

"Hate to tell you this babe, but your sister is a bitch." This from Dani.

Jane snorted in agreement. "How's the dress?"

Jude began pulling it on. "Sorry. Got a bit distracted." She opened the door.

Both Jane and Dani stood staring at her. Jude started to fidget. She didn't think it looked that bad. "You have to buy that dress. It as made just for you." Dani stepped forward. "You look amazing. And I hate dresses."

Jane turned her to face the mirror. "My brother's gonna go nuts when he sees you in this." That was it, Jude was sold.


	14. Gold Dust Woman

_**CHAPTER 14: GOLD DUST WOMAN**_

Tommy was comfortable for the first time since he had returned home. This was his spot. The place where he had run away from the problems of childhood. Under the great oak tree, near the pond, was the one place he could go and by himself.

With the girls gone on what he privately called the shopping trip from Hell, he wanted to visit some less painful adolescent memories. Jeffery had even packed a picnic basket, just like he used to. So he had grabbed his lunch and is guitar and headed out for some peace and quiet.

All in all, this trip had not been nearly as horrendous as he had feared. Jude seemed to be doing wonderful, all things considered. He was glad she had found a friend in his sister. He only hoped that the party would not be a disaster.

Lost in his own thoughts, he strummed his guitar mindlessly. He was startled from his reverie by a loud shout. Robby, he thought, with no small bit of annoyance. But then there was another voice which had him jumping to his feet. Jude.

There they were, Robby leaning menacingly over Jude, no doubt saying something remarkably inappropriate, and Jude with her tough girl face on and refusing to back down. Tommy shouted before his brother could say something worse. "Jude, hey I was looking for you." He could see the relief in her eyes. "Ready to work on your new track?"

He could see his brother was pissed at his intrusion. He didn't care. "Wait a second, bro, we haven't finished our conversation. I'm sure Jude doesn't want to work now anyway, right girly?"

With Tommy here, she felt a bit bolder. "Actually, Robby, I've been looking forward to working all day." She slipped an arm around Tommy's waist, which surprised him but he gladly returned the gesture. His brother's eyes narrowed.

He smiled brightly at his brother. "See ya around, Rob" And with that they walked away, arm in arm.

When they were comfortable under his tree, he turned to her. Before he could speak she answered his question. "I'm fine. But you were right he's way creepy." The joke fell flat. "Seriously, Tommy, it's nothing I can't handle."

"That I know is the truth, but promise me something?" Jude nodded. "If he ever does anything to make you uncomfortable in any way, you tell me. Okay?" She nodded again. "Promise?"

She laughed. "Yes, promise." She leaned over and gave him a hug he wasn't expecting. "I love that you're my knight in shining armor."

He disentangled himself from her, trying not to blush. Staring into her eyes, he realized that no complement had ever meant more to him. She leaned in to him, barely an inch closer, but she seemed so close, too close. For a moment, they both stopped breathing. Just a little closer…He pulled away quickly, mentally kicking himself. What the Hell was he doing? Find a distraction, he thought, find some thing, anything so he would have to look in those eyes and see…what? He refused to believe it was anything like disappointment. Those were his feelings, not hers.

"Uhhh, so…shall we get working on your new song?" He tried to keep his voice light, like he didn't know what had almost just happened. Self delusion was a powerful thing.

Jude paused a moment longer and then picked up her guitar with a sigh. "Sure, Tommy, whatever you say."

They passed the rest of the afternoon as though nothing had ever happened. But that thin tension hung in the air for both of them.


	15. Superhero Girl

I just wanted to thank everyone for still being interested in this story. I was just going to give up entirely, but I kept getting great reviews that pushed me to keep going. I've been facing a lot of personal stuff (see profile) and I'm very grateful that you all didn't give up on "Changes" So here's another chapter. Enjoy.

BeladonnaRue

_**CHAPTER 15: SUPERHERO GIRL**_

"So, tomorrow's the big party. You nervous?" They were walking back to the house after hours under the tree. It was only after Tommy mentioned it was growing dark did she realize just how much time they had spent together. She had gotten caught up in the magic of the two of them and the music and the afternoon had flown by. Jude felt that they had the beginnings of a great song, and she knew Tommy felt the same.

He sighed heavily. "A little, I guess." He stopped walking. and turned to her with those intense blue eyes. "It's just…" He stared over the grounds, clearly trying to find the right words. "It brings back all those memories, you know?" Those blue eyes focused on hers, surprising her with their intensity, but when he spoke his voice was quiet, almost pleading. "I don't want to be that kid again."

Somewhat startled by the sudden emotion, Jude did the first thing that came to mind. She threw her arms around him and pulled him close. He embraced her with equal strength. "You are not that kid again, Tommy." She whispered into his ear. "You won't ever be again. You've got me this time and I'm not going anywhere." She hugged him even tighter. "You won't be alone again."

They stood that way for a long time, clinging to one another. Finally Tommy pulled away, but only slightly. "Jude…I…Thank you. I don't know what to say except thank you." He kissed her gently on her forehead. "I know I can face anything, as long as I got you." Jude was so happy to see him smile, so happy that _she_ could make him smile.

They stared at each other in silence, both of them smiling. Jude couldn't help thinking that Shay and his stupid article had done her a favor. She wouldn't have traded these past few days for anything in the world. "We're the wonder twins." Trying to lighten the mood, she struck her best 'super hero' pose. "We are unstoppable!"

Tommy laughed, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Wonder Women." He grabbed her hand to pull her towards the house. He didn't let go.

"I would make a great super hero, you know." She just wanted him to keep smiling. He shook his head, smiling wryly. "It's true!" She shoved him with her shoulder, trying not to smile, but not letting go of his hand. "I could be Superstar Woman and you could be my sidekick, Super Producer. We would fight evil with our music!"

They were both laughing now, but Tommy was trying to look indignant. "Hey! Why do I have to be the sidekick?"

"Don't be stupid, Quincy. It obvious that, of the two of us, I am the one more likely to be endowed with superpowers." She tried to look haughty and superior, while fighting not to laugh.

"Oh, yeah?" She screamed as she was suddenly thrown into the air. "Well, I've got super strength. What you gonna do now, Super Girl?" Then he was tickling her.

"Put me down!" She struggled, laughing so hard she could hardly breath. "Tommy!"

"Not until you admit that I am the superior super hero." He showed her no mercy, but he was laughing so much that he could barely hang onto her.

"Never!" She kept struggling, laughing and screaming all at the same time. "Ahh!" She threw her weight against him, sending them both tumbling to grass. Tommy landed on top of her and in an instant, the levity and mirth disappeared.

They stared at each other, breathing hard. Tommy slowly caressed her cheek. "Jude…" he whispered. This close, his eyes were deep pools of the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. She felt like she was drowning.

"Tom!" What would be the worst thing, Jude thought, that could happen at this moment? Mrs. Quincy. They both turned to see Mrs. Q standing nearby. Tommy's mother was looking anything but pleased. "I have been looking for you everywhere. Your Father and I would like to talk to you." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Jude. "If you're finished here." She swept away without another word.

Jude squelched the urge to say something back. Then she remembered that Tommy was still on top of her. _Play it cool_. She tried to look like rolling around in the grass with her producer was a regular occurrence. He looked down at her and sighed. Jude could see the disappointment in his eyes and knew the look mirrored her own.

He helped her to her feet and gave her a tight hug. Pulling away, he apologized. "I'm sorry. Hopefully this won't take long." He leaned in and for one mad second she thought he might kiss her. Instead he whispered into her ear. "We'll finish this later."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Jude staring open mouthed after him.


	16. Hey Little Sister

I know everyone is shouting "Kiss Her Already!" and that is coming, I promise. But first, Tommy needs to figure stuff out and get some sense knocked in him. Plus I wanted to give Jane a bit more screen time. So stick with me, we're almost there.

BellaDonna

_**CHAPTER 16: HEY LITTLE SISTER**_

Jane watch her brother walk out of their father's office. He looked ready to punch something. Or scream. Or run for the hills. Or, more likely, all three. He leaned his head against the wall, obviously trying to get his emotions under control. He thumped his head against the wood with a groan.

"That bad, huh?" He turned to face her with a look that reminded her of him 10 years ago. "Was it the We Expect A Certain Type of Behavior lecture? 'Cause I already got mine. Apparently I'm not allowed to express any type of affection for Dani. She is, as I was informed, simply an eccentric "friend" of mine. The Quincy family would never be sullied with anything like a homosexual daughter." She said it matter-of-factly, though she still felt a bit bitter.

"Aren't you pissed? Aren't you tired of not being allowed to be who you are in your own home?" Clearly, he was. She felt like she was 13 again.

She sighed, sitting on the sofa next to him. "Of course. I'm always pissed about it. But I'm not surprised. They have always been like that, and they probably always will. Remember how upset they were when they found out you had quit Boyz Attack? And they nearly disowned me when I finally came out." She shook her head to clear it. It would do know good to bring up _those_ thoughts again.

When Tommy spoke his voice was tired. "Yeah, I remember. I have no idea why I keep hoping to find them magically turned into normal people, you know, with emotional capabilities." They were both silent for a while, each contemplating how they had happened to be born into such a family. It was Tommy who broke the silence. "So, what are we going to do?"

She smiled, thinking all sorts of mischievous thoughts. "I don't know about you but I'm going to do what I always do. Tell them what they want to hear and then do whatever the Hell I want." She leaned into her brother, who wrapped an arm around her. She had felt so often as a child that it was the two of them against the world. She still felt that way. He would always be her big brother, her one ally against the forces of insanity. "So, what did they tell you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was informed that Jude and I will be giving a 'spur of the moment, not rehearsed" performance. The song choice was left to me, provided that was 'appropriate' for a gathering such as this one." He looked at his sister in despair. "I don't want Jude to be treated like a pet monkey. She deserves so much better than that."

She realized that she was staring at him, but something had just dawned on her. "You've got it bad for her, don't you?" She was flabbergasted that she hadn't seen it before. "I mean, I could tell you like her from the moment I saw you guys together, but it's deeper than that, isn't it?" He stared at her silently, and she knew she was right. He had always been so easy to read, once she was looking. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You're in love with her."

This was wonderful. Her brother had finally found himself a perfect match. Looking at him, though, she could tell he wasn't feeling wonderful about it. The reason why dawned on her. She rolled her eyes and wanted to shout at her. Instead, she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He looked startled and she had to resist the urge to punch him again.

"You're a moron. You're sitting there, inside your head compiling a list why it won't work." He just stared at her. "Ahh! Men! What is wrong with all of you?!?" She really, really wanted to hit him again. "Don't tell me you don't think she feels the same way? The moment I saw her look at you I could tell she was a girl in love. How long has this been going on." He said nothing, only stared at his shoes. She realized what that had to mean. "You're an idiot. You've been in love with this girl for two years and have never done anything?" Now she did hit him.

He stood up and began to pace the halls angrily. She had not seen her brother like this for a very long time. This girl had definitely gotten to him. "Hey, she's not even 18. She was innocent and wide eyed and new to this whole world. She did need someone to take what little of a normal life she could manage to find. I was not going to be the guy that took that from her." He looked at her, his eyes pleading.

And then she understood, all too well. Her voice was soft. "You wanted to give her the life you never had Or at least as much as possible."

He stared at her for a long moment before flopping back on to the chair. "So what do I do now, oh sister of all knowledge?"

"You flip out Mom and Dad and become the second Quincy child to be gay." He laughed with her and she was glad the tension eased a little. "Seriously, though, all those arguments were great two years ago but things have changed. She's no longer an innocent newbie but a solo artist that can stand on her own. And it's fairly clear that she's made up her mind when it comes to you. So really, there's only one thing left to do…" She was hoping, praying, that he could figure that part out himself.

He gave his first true smile. "Stop being an idiot." He pulled her to him. "What would I do without you, lil' sister?" She hoped they would never find out.

(Isn't that what we've all been wanting to shout at Tommy since the beginning? J )


	17. Out of My Mind

_**CHAPTER 17: OUT OF MY MIND**_

Jude was bored and she couldn't sit still. We'll finish this later kept circling in her mind. Could that possibly mean what she hoped it did? What if he was just talking about the song and she was getting her hopes up for nothing? What if… She wanted to scream! She had taken the time to call her family and friends back home while Tommy was talking to his parents, hoping to distract herself. Didn't work. She couldn't remember one word of what she had said on the phone.

As a last ditch effort, she picked up her guitar. Playing some of her old songs she knew without thinking. It was her version of meditation. "_Time to be your only one. To almost be your way too young. Time to crash into the sun. Time to be your 21_." she hadn't realized she had been singing until she heard a voice behind her.

"Don't stop, please." Jane walked in with Tommy and Dani behind. "I haven't actually heard you sing. I'd love to listen." She and Dani settled themselves on the sofa while Tommy took the chair next to hers.

She glanced at him, expecting…something after what he said earlier. He just nodded his head. "You should play".

Jude decided that reality was just way too confusing. Her music was so much simpler. "Alright. Uhhh…this is called Everywhere." The song was about Tommy, but then all her songs were about him in some way. It was one of her favorites.

Jude closed her eyes and surrendered to the music inside of her. She always felt as though she was transported to another world when she sang. A world where no one could hurt her, a world where it was only what she felt, a world with only truth. Everything else faded away. Whatever was inside of her came out with the music.

With a final strum on her guitar, she opened her eyes. She felt much more at peace then she had before, more comfortable in her own skin. She looked around at her audience. Jane's eyes glistened with tears and Dani was sitting perfectly still, staring at nothing. Tommy was smiling at her with pride and she smiled back.

Jane broke the hush that filled the room. "Jude, that was…that was amazing." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I don't know what else to say."

"She's right, Jude." Dani, too, seemed at a loss for words.

"It was beautiful, Jude." There was something in his eyes, something she couldn't place. "But then, it always is."

Jane seemed to recover herself. "Alright, now that we've heard that, I believe it's your turn, brother." She sat up, eager. "Wanna play the game?"

Jude was surprised when Tommy sighed with resignation. He never wanted to sing back at G major. He must have seen the question on her face. "We used to play as kids, she would name a song and I had to play it. If I couldn't then she gets a point, if I can, then I get a point." He strapped his guitar over a shoulder. "And before you ask, the points essentially mean nothing. Just the thrill of victory." He turned to his sister. "Which, if I recall, I savored a great deal more than you."

She snorted. "Whatever. We'll see if that cushy producer gig has taught you any thing. You in Jude? I should warn you, between Dani and I, we have an extensive library of music."

Jude thought she could do with some fun. "I'm in." She locked eyes with her producer. "Together, Tommy and I are unstoppable." He nodded in silent agreement.

Jude felt like she had been playing for hours. She hadn't laughed this hard in a long time and she knew Tommy hadn't either. Jane and Dani's songs had grown more and more obscure but between the two of them, she and Tommy had made an impressive showing. She yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time. She wondered if she could just fall asleep right here.

Tommy noticed and put up his guitar. "Come on sleepy head, let's get you to your room. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." He took her guitar.

She shook her head. "I'm not tired." Her eyes drifted shut. She heard Tommy laugh.

"Whatever you say, girl." Suddenly she was lifted up and cradled in Tommy's arms. "Say goodnight, Jude." She felt his chest vibrate as he spoke.

"Goodnight Jude." She said sleepily. Jane and DanI laughed and said their goodnights as Tommy carried her from the room.

He got her to her bed and began untying her shoes. "We'll get to sleep in tomorrow, so you should be fine, okay?" She nodded, her eyes half lidded. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning." She was all tucked in and he turned to go.

"No." She grabbed his arm. "Stay." She pulled on him. When he didn't say anything, she pulled harder. "I want you to stay and hold me, like you did in the motel." There was a long moment of silence and then he sighed. The bed dipped on the other side and then she was in his arms. She curled up to him. He smelled like Tommy, her Tommy. That was the last thought she had before she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Incase anyone wonders, I made up the song title. I'm sure there are a million songs called 'Everywhere' but none of them were in my head. I just didn't want to use a song from somewhere else.

P.s. We're getting close to the end, I promise.


	18. Tomorrow Comes a Day Too Soon

_**CHAPTER 18: TOMORROW COMES A DAY TOO SOON**_

Jude awoke somewhat confused. Why was her pillow moving? She slowly lifted her head, staring around fuzzily. She realized two things. First, it was very much morning. Second, she was very much in bed with Tommy. It was that second thought that made her pause. She was in bed with Tommy for the second time this week. Was it weird that waking up to her producer was almost beginning to seem normal? Probably.

The last thing she remembered was thinking that she didn't want to be alone. She had wanted to be in Tommy's arms again. _Oh, God_. She hadn't actually asked him to stay, had she? She did. What was _wrong_ with her? They finally seemed to be headed someplace and then she had to go and be all…needy. Ugh.

The door to her bedroom flew open and there was Jane, in all her morning perkiness. "Good morning! Wake up sleepy-" She stopped just inside her door. "Oh." She took in the entire scene and slowly smiled her Cheshire cat smile. "Well, Well. Good morning to you _both_."

Tommy was awake now and apparently he decided he was going to play it cool. "Morning Jane." He turned to his bed partner. "Good morning, Jude."

This was all too surreal. "Morning Tommy. Jane." She could be cool. Yeah. She was in bed with the man of her dreams. No big. Happened all the time. Yup, she could handle this.

Jane was looking like Christmas had come early. "Right. Morning." She was obviously trying not to laugh. "Well, I have come to spirit you away, Jude, for a morning of pampering and beautifying. Or afternoon, I suppose" Jude was surprised to see that it was after eleven already.

Tommy climbed out of bed. "Then I'll leave you girls to it." He leaned down and gave Jude a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later, big eyes." Then he was gone.

It wasn't until Jane started laughing that Jude realized she was staring after him open mouthed. What the Hell had gotten in to him?

Jane pulled her from the bed. "Come on, lovestruck, let's get you all purdied up so you can knock his socks off!"

Jude realized that she _really_ didn't like Tommy's other sister. After Jane had dragged her out of bed, Rebecca ambushed them in the hallway. "Did you just get up?" She looked outraged. "Oh, God there is so much we have to do. Come on, you can get ready with Ash, Theresa, and me. We have a whole room set up. We're going to get manicures, pedicures, and facials. We have Leo here to do hair and Angelica to do make up, so you don't have to worry." She tried to grab Jude's arm, but Jane saved her.

"Actually, Jude and I already talked about it." Jude just nodded like she had any clue. She trusted Jane to get her out of what sounded like an afternoon spent in hell. "Dani, Jude, and I are going to get ready on our own. We just want a low-key day without a lot of fusing." She draped an arm across Jude's shoulders. "Right Jude?"

Before Jude could answer, Rebecca lost all her composure. "You cannot be serious. You can't think that Jude Harrison would rather hang out with you, let alone put on _her own makeup_?" Jude could tell that that was what Rebecca found most shocking; that she wasn't some pretentious diva like Rebecca herself. Jude just wanted to laugh but Rebecca wasn't finished. "You are delusional, Jane. Obviously she's been hanging out with you because she feels sorry for you. That's just sad." She turned to Jude, grasping at her usual composure. "Come on, Jude."

Jude was fed up. She might not be able to handle tabloid scandals or her roller coaster relationship with her producer, but Rebecca Quincy? That she could handle. "Listen Rebecca, I've tried being polite and subtle but it seems that doesn't work. So, here is brutally honest. I am not hanging out with your sister for any other reason than I like her. She's real. You aren't. I don't want to get ready with your 'team'. I don't want to go to the 'trendy' spots. I don't want to be around you. Has that gotten through?" She was a little surprised at her own vehemence but she was tired of Rebecca's constant put downs of her only friend here and her assumption that Jude was nothing more than a shallow attention-seeking diva.

Rebecca had turned bright red and was staring at her with her mouth wide open. Before her sister had managed to formulate a response, Jane was pulling Jude down the hall.

Jane was laughing so hard she could hardly stand. "That was amazing, Jude! Oh, God, I wish I'd had a camera!" She turned to Jude, gasping, with tears of mirth rolling down her face. "I don't think anyone's ever told her what they really think of her." She hugged Jude as hard as she could. "You're the best. You are officially my new sister." She announced grandly to the empty hall. Jude smiled as they walked off together arm and arm. Jude was blessed with a sister like Jane.

Jane, DanI, and Jude spent an amusing afternoon getting ready and joking around. Jane entertained her with embarrassing stories of Tommy's childhood and all three of them sang along to the radio, dancing around in their underwear. The hours passed quickly.

It turned out that DanI was an amateur make-up artist who was able to do amazing things. Jane was able to turn her long red hair into an elegant tumble of curls. They painted each other's fingers and toes. Jude had never had this much fun getting ready for an event before. She wished she could have thee two at every performance.

Finally, as dusk settled, DanI announced that she would be dressing with Tommy so both Jane and Jude could have a big reveal moment. Jane and Jude sat in bathrobes, waiting until the last possible moment to don their dresses.

"Jude? Can I ask you a question?" Jane was looking nervous and immediately Jude was on guard. She nodded. Jane took a deep breath. "Are you in love with my brother?"

The questioned stunned Jude. Was she? She thought about everything they had gone through together. The music they shared, the fights they endured, all those almost moments they'd had the last few days. If it had been anyone but Jane asking, Jud might have tried to lie. But she didn't want to. She looked at her friend and answered simply. "Yes." Her smile was wistful. "From the moment I met him."

Jane looked very relieved. "Oh, thank God." She said to herself. Then to Jude she laughed. "Just making sure. Tonight is gonna be all about you, Cinderella. Don't forget it."

Jude laughed too, but she had a sense of anticipation she couldn't calm. A million butterflies danced in her stomach. Something was going to happen tonight. She could feel it.


	19. Black Tie White Noise

_**CHAPTER 19: BLACK TIE, WHITE NOISE**_

Tommy wondered, for at least the 20th time in the last half hour what was taking them so damned long. He made another circuit of the room.

"You're going to wear out the floor, you know." Dani was sitting comfortably in a nearby chair, leafing through a magazine. "They'll be down when their ready. Or more likely, Jane is enjoying the idea of making us wait."

Tommy smiled. That sounded like his sister. Trying to distract himself, he studied his sister's girlfriend. "You look good, Dani." She was wearing a tuxedo, not unlike his, except she had a gleaming white shirt instead of his black one. She wore no tie but left the first few buttons open as a nod to her femininity.

Clearly surprised, she raised her eyebrows and stared at him. Then she seemed to accept that he was being sincere. "Thanks." She looked him over. "Not too bad yourself. You know, for a guy."

He laughed at that. "Thanks ever so." He was about to say more when someone cleared their throat from upstairs.

His sister appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked beautiful. Dressed in a deep blue satin gown, her black hair curling around her face, she looked like some 40's screen starlet. He smiled at his little sister. She had grown up with a vengeance.

She walked down the stairs gracefully, accepting the arm of Dani had offered. He watched DanI stare at her with adoration. He was glad his sister had found someone so devoted.

His attention was diverted when he heard the door open again at the top of the stairs. And then she was there, his personal goddess. She stood at the top of the stairs, watching him nervously. She was dressed in a gown that floated around her like a silver cloud. Her red hair shined in contrast to the dress and her blue eyes glowed. His eyes travel up her body until they locked with hers. Without breaking eye contact, she slowly glided down the stairs.

He knew his mouth was hanging open and he didn't care. He was having trouble trying to remember how to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Good. She stopped in front of him. "Well?" She was smiling shyly up at him. Breathe, he thought, just keep breathing. "How do I look?"

He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. "Exquisite." He took her hand. "Incandescent." He was nearly staggered as she turned the full brilliance of her smile on him. "Dazzling."

They stared at each other for a long moment, each lost in the other. They both jumped when Jane cleared her throat, just a little too loudly. She laughed. "Come on, you two. It's time to have some fun."

Tommy followed his sister with Jude on his arm. The party was being held out on the terrace, and the closer they came, the more nervous he grew. He could think of a million better ways to spend Jude's 18th birthday then a forced party with his parents. Jude looked up at him. "Are you okay, Tommy? I know this must bring back some pretty unpleasant memories for you."

He looked down at her with a smile. "I'm just fine. We'll just replace those bad memories with some good ones, okay?"

She beamed at him. "Deal."

He wondered how it was that she understood him so well. But then she always had. Ever since he met her a fifteen, a connection had existed between them. And all these years it had continued to grow stronger and stronger. Now sometimes it seemed that they could read each other's thoughts.

"Tommy. Tommy!" He was jolted out of his reverie by his sister. They had arrived at the large glass doors that would lead them down to the terrace. Jeffrey stood by, ready to open the doors to the party. "Earth to brother." He glared at her and raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes at him. "DanI and I will go first so you and Jude can have your big entrance, okay?"

"Yeah, that's just what I want to do." He sighed. "Sorry. That'll be fine. You two go down, we'll follow down in a minute."

His sister walked over and gave him a hug. "It's gonna be fine Tommy. It's our party, not theirs. Forget 'em."

He smiled down at his sister, grateful for her presence and her support. He knew he owed her big time. "Thanks, little sister. For everything."

She smiled back at him, then turned and took Dani's arm. "Let's go." Just as they were stepping through the door, she turned back to Jude. "See you in the shark pit."


	20. Nightclubbing

_**CHAPTER 20: NIGHTCLUBBING**_

Jude was trying desperately to appear calm. She was used to walking into the lion's den, with everyone waiting to critique or criticize her, but this felt different. This was Tommy's world and how she appeared would reflect on him. He would be the one to pay the consequences if she did something unfortunate. And she seemed to screw up in public with depressing regularity. She sighed.

Tommy drew her closer. "Everything is going to be fine." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "You'll be great." She smiled in reply. What was the word Kat had used? Dreamy. Yeah, he was definitely dreamy.

Jeffery motioned to them. "Are you both ready? They're waiting for you." As he pulled the door wide, he motioned to Jude. "May I say, madam, that you look exceedingly lovely" With that, he bowed them through.

Nothing like a complement like that to add some starch to a girl's spine. Jude took a deep breath a clutched Tommy's arm with a bit more force then was absolutely necessary. She could totally handle this. She could handle anything when Tommy had her back.

The doors opened at the top of a grand stone staircase which led down unto the wide and brightly lit terrace. A multitude of glamorous and glittering people milled about, some dancing on the wide dance floor in the middle of the space, others gathered in small groups talking. It was a much larger gathering than Jude had expected. There must have been 200 people spread out before her.

As she was walking down the stairs, despite her anxiety, Jude realized she could get used to this. Walking down a grand stair case at a glamorous party in a beautiful gown on the arm of Tom Quincy. It really couldn't get any better. Or at least it couldn't until she saw Tommy's parents waiting expectantly at the bottom of the staircase.

The Quincys were impeccably dressed and radiating disapproval. Of what, Jude couldn't be sure but she was willing to bet it had something to do with her. Mrs. Quincy stepped forward to give her son an impersonal kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Thomas." She turned her icy eyes to her son's companion. "Jude. What an interesting dress."

Jude tried to turn her grimace into a smile as she felt Tommy stiffen at her side. "Thank you, Mrs. Quincy. You both look wonderful." She smiled at Tommy's dad but he wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were scanning the crowd so she turned back to Mrs. Q.

"Jude, why don't you mingle with some of our guests. I need to borrow Thomas for a moment. I'll let you known when it's time for you to take the stage." With that, she grasped her husband and was gone. She didn't even look back to see if her son was following her.

Tommy rolled his eyes with contempt. Before he could ask her if she would be alright without him (she could handle herself, thank you very much!), she pushed him. "Go. I'll be fine." When he hesitated, she sighed dramatically. "For God's sake, Tommy, I'm in a room with two hundred people. How much trouble can I get into?" She did her best impression of an innocent little bunny.

He stared at her incredulously. Clearly he wasn't buying it. "You really don't want me to answer that."

She tried not to giggle. He could be so cute when he was trying to be all manly and protective. "The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back and protect me from myself. Now, shoo!"

He opened his mouth to say something but Jude wouldn't let him. "Shoo!"

He rolled his eyes again but he smiled ever so slightly. He leaned down and kissed her, just the briefest touch of his lips against hers. "Behave." He whispered in her ear. Then he turned and walked away.

He has got to stop doing that to me, thought Jude. Or not. Maybe just not in public functions like this one. Whatever. I need a drink. She headed over to the bar and asked for a glass of champagne. Knowing how poorly she handled her alcohol, she planned to nurse this one glass for a while.

Standing alone by the bar, she watched the glittering people go by her. She saw Jane and Dani dancing together no a corner of the dance floor. She also saw the dismay and disapproval on the faces of those around them. She smiled. She wished she could be like them, completely uncaring as to what everyone else thought. With a wistful sigh, she took another sip of her champagne.

"Well, well. It looks like my brother has left his protégé all alone." Jude spun to meet her intruder. Of course, she thought. Robby.


	21. Brother

**CHAPTER 21: BROTHER**

"Well, well. It looks like my brother has left his protégé all alone." Jude spun to meet her intruder. Of course, she thought. Out of two hundred people, it has to be him. Robby.

He was leering at her from the other side of the bar. His presence immediately unnerved her. He was staring at her like a tiger stares at a particularly vulnerable deer.

"You left me hanging all alone the other day. I've been wanting to…talk to you." Jude could tell that 'talk' had not been the word he had wanted to use.

She tried her best to smile pleasantly while inside she was resisting the urge to flee. But she would be damned if she gave Robby the satisfaction of knowing how uncomfortable he made her. "Sorry about that. Tommy and I had a lot to work on. You know how it is."

He started walking slowly towards her and Jude squashed the urge to back up. "Sure, girly, I know how hard it is. I bet the two of you were really working hard, all day long." He was close enough now that she could smell his strong cologne. It nearly made her gag. She was trying to keep her temper in check. _How dare he insinuate…what he was insinuating! It doesn't mean anything, he's just an idiot. Let it go. _

But Robby just kept right on going. He leaned in even closer. "What I want to know is what you see in my brother that's got you all hot and bothered." His leering smile was inches from her face. "Don't you know a real man when you see one?"

That was it. Her reign on her temper was gone in an instant. "I certainly don't see any in my immediate vicinity. Do you?" She snarled. She was through being afraid of this moron.

His eyes narrowed in anger. "Bitch. You're just jealous cause you can't have me."

Jude laughed at him. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?" All she really wanted to do was deck him. Or maybe stab him with one of her stilettos. "Listen to me, you jerk, I've tried being subtle but obviously you just don't get it. I don't want anything to do with you. I don't find you scary and certainly don't find you charming. So please, find some other girl to bother." She turned to walk away, "By the way, you'll never be half the man your brother is."

She took a few steps when she felt his hand on her arm. His face was flushed with rage and his voice was a deadly whisper. "You're going to pay for that, you little bitch. Just you watch, you and my brother will be sorry that you tried to mess with me." He turned on his heel and stalked away, pushing people out of his path.

Jude shivered at the hatred in his voice. She looked around and noticed everyone around her was staring at her like she was a three headed monster. She hadn't realized her voice had carried while she was berating Tommy's brother.

She must have jumped a foot in the air as an arm slid around her shoulders. "Hey, easy there. It's just us." Jude nearly melted in relief when she saw Jane and Dani standing protectively around her. "You okay, Honey? We saw you and Robby from the other side of the room but we couldn't get to you any faster. I heard the end of your conversation, by the way, and good on you. I bet half the girls in the room could have said what you did to my pond scum of a brother. I'm so sorry he has to be such a dick. He always was. What did he say to you before he left?" She finally paused in her rush of speech, long enough for Jude to get a word in.

She wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm her self from the sudden chill that ran through her. "He said he'd make us pay, me and Tommy. That we'd be sorry." She shivered again.

Jane eyes widened. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around Jude again. "He's just being an idiot because you didn't fall at his feet the way he seems to think the entire female population should. He even tried to hit on Dani."

Jude looked at Dani. She nodded. "He's an asshole and he's stupid. A dangerous combination. Don't worry about it, Jane and I have your back."

"Thanks. You two have been the best." She hugged each one, more grateful then she could say for their friendship and their support.

Out of the crowd that had lost interest in her, Tommy stepped forward. "Hey, I trust you managed to stay out of trouble while I was gone?" His smile disappeared as he looked at the grim faces of the three women in front of him. "What?"


	22. Make A Memory

**CHAPTER 22: MAKE A MEMORY**

Once Tommy had heard what his brother had said and one, it was all Jane and Jude could do to keep him from chasing after him and committing fratricide. Jude finally calmed him down by dragging him out to the dance floor amid his protestations.

Jude laughed. "I know, I know, Boyz Attack has killed dancing for you. But please? For me?" Her smile widened as he sighed with resignation. He pulled her into his arms and they began to sway to the music. Robby was completely forgotten as she relished the feeling of being in Tommy's arms. She felt sure in the fact that nothing could touch her while he held her.

"Jude?" She lifted her head from his shoulder. "We all know how great you are at dancing, but do you think you could follow my lead?" He was grinning his Cheshire cat smile that had her on her guard immediately.

"I don't think I'll have a problem keeping up with you." The words were barely out of her mouth when she went spinning away from Tommy, her many layered dress twirling about her. He spun her back to him, grinning wickedly. His steps were suddenly a great deal more complicated, but she managed to be true to her word and match him step for step.

She gazed up at him, surprised. "Where did you learn to dance like this?" She felt like Cinderella, twirling around the ball with her prince.

He looked down at her on the verge of laughter. "Five years of ballrooms dancing lessons in this very room." He spun her around in another fancy move. "You didn't think you knew all my tricks did you?" He laughed again.

Jude was having trouble following his moves but having the time of her life. "Apparently not." She had to be dreaming. He continued to whirl her about the dance floor until the song came to an end.

They were both laughing too hard to hear the announcement the first time it was made, but as they caught their breath they couldn't miss it. Tommy's mother was at the microphone on stage. "And now for your pleasure, my son Thomas Quincy and Instant Star Jude Harrison will perform for us one of their new songs."

They both froze, startled out their own personal world. They stared at each other for a long moment, unable to speak. At the same moment, they were able to collect themselves. They walked to the stage in silence, but she heard him mutter to his mother, "One song. That's it. We are walking out of here."

She turned to face him on the stage. "Lets do Worth Waiting For, alright?"

He sat at the piano, clearly aggravated, but he turned to her with surprise. "Are you sure? That's kind of a…personal song."

_Its about us_, she thought. She nodded, "It's the best."

He smiled. She knew he thought so too. "Whatever you say. I'm just your humble back up musician."

Jude giggled. "You, humble? Besides, you're not backup. You're my partner."

He smiled broadly as his hands danced over the keys for the opening of the song. She closed her eyes as the words of he song bubbled out of her.

If everyday was glowing  
Like a perfect day in summer  
You'd never know when  
If it was always the same

We need a bitter taste of falling hard  
And feeling bad  
To know when it's right  
To walk in the light

Sometimes you pull me back  
Back from the edge  
And I've, I rescue you  
Back from the dead

We got lost along the way  
But we got here in the end  
And I know  
It was worth waiting for  
It was worth waiting for

Even with my friends  
I felt like I was just pretending  
To know what I want  
To turn it into a song

Somehow we're still standing  
After all the shattered plans  
Have faded away  
And now there's only today

Sometimes you pull me back  
Back from the edge  
And I've, I rescue you  
Back from the dead

We got lost along the way  
But we got here in the end  
And I know  
It was worth waiting for  
It was worth waiting for

Everything is just another  
Stutter step along the way  
And every time I take it too far  
I bring it back again

Sometimes you pull me back  
Back from the edge  
And I've, I rescue you  
Back from the dead

We got lost along the way  
But we got here in the end  
And I know  
It was worth waiting for

Why you were worth waiting for  
Why you were worth waiting for  
Why you were worth waiting for

She loved how everything faded away when she sang. It was just her and the music. And this particular song filled her with thoughts of Tommy. Every word of the song described their relationship to perfection. They had rescued each other more times then either of them knew.

When she opened her eyes, she nearly jumped at the sight of 200 people staring at her. Their was a long pause as the music faded away and then everyone was clapping enthusiastically. Jude was willing to bet that this was as animated as this crowd ever got. Tommy took his place by her side and squeezed her hand.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Nicely done, girl. I'm proud of you."

She couldn't seem to stop smiling. "I'm proud of you too. You're not that little boy anymore." She wrapped her arms around him. She never wanted to let go of him.

He led her by the hand off the stage. Immediately Jane and Dani were at their side offering their praise. Jane was fairly bouncing with excitement. "Oh, that was wonderful! You guys are amazing together." She hugged them both tightly.

"Thanks, sis. Could you do me one more favor?" At her nod he continued. "If anyone comes looking for us, send them on a goose chase, would you?"

She smile the same wicked smile her brother had. "Where are you two going?" She whispered conspiratorially.

Jude was confused. "Where _are_ we going?"

Tommy ignored his sister completely and turned to Jude. He stared deep into her eyes. "Wanna get out of here?"


	23. Dancing in the Dark

_**CHAPTER 23: DANCING IN THE DARK**_

"Wanna get out of here?"

Jude stared at him, totally confused. "Uhh…what?"

He smiled at her, a boyish happy grin. "Come on." He tugged on her arm. "Let's go down into the garden."

When he smiled at her like that, she could deny him nothing. Not that she ever really wanted to. "Lead the way."

With an arm around her waist, he led her down the side staircase into the beautifully tended gardens. He pulled her through a maze of hedges, twisting and turning until Jude was lost. Tommy clearly had a destination in mind, so she followed without a word.

After a few minutes of walking, he came to a sudden stop and she nearly ran into him. He turned to her, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

Jude had never seen Tommy this animated. His eyes were shining and he was grinning mischievously from ear to ear. "Do you trust me?"

She looked into his eyes but there was something there that she couldn't read. But did she trust him? "Of course." She smiled up at him. "Always."

"Then close your eyes and give me your hand." He reached out for her. "And no peeking!" He led her a few steps around the corner of the hedge. She could feel him standing behind her. It was like she had some Tommy antennae that quivered whenever he was near her. He breath tickled her ear when he whispered in her ears. "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped. She was in a large open space surrounding an antique gazebo that was lit with twinkling white lights. Flowers blossomed all around her, and the warm nigh air smelled of jasmine and gardenia. They could hear the soft music drifting in from the party. It was a garden straight out of Eden.

She turned to Tommy, breathless. "Oh, Tommy. This is amazing!" She spun around, trying to take it all in.

He wrapped his arms around her. "You like it?"

Words couldn't describe the beauty that surrounded her. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it's gorgeous." But he wasn't looking at the garden. He was staring down at her. "Beautiful."

Jude felt her face flush, and she glanced down at her feet. She was suddenly overwhelmed.

He pulled her arm again, this time leading up to the gazebo. He took her in his arms again. Jude felt like she could barely breathe. She must be dreaming. If she was, this was the greatest dream she had ever had. "You know, Jude, there's something I've been wanting to ask you now that we're alone." His voice was deep and husky.

A shiver ran through Jude. Her voice was a breathy whisper. "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

His lips were so close to hers, just another millimeter and they'd be kissing. She felt his breath against her lips. "Dance with me."

Of all the possible things he could have said, that had not been what she was expecting. "Dance with you?"

"Yeah." He slipped an arm around her waist and took her hand. "Dance with me." He pulled her closer.

Jude closed her eyes and rested her head against Tommy's shoulder. They moved gently together, more to their own music then the music from the party. Jude decided she must be dreaming. This could not actually be happening to her.

They swayed for a long time, even after the music faded. Jude thoughts were racing around in her head. Where did this Tommy come from? For three years now they had been dancing around each other. Never committing to anything, never opening themselves up completely. And now here they were, dancing in a starlit garden. She felt like something huge was changing between them and it was all happening so fast.

Tommy stopped swaying and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. They were dark with some emotion she couldn't read. He stared at her for a long moment before whispering, "Jude."

Her heart was racing not and her stomach was fluttering. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for after almost three years of hoping and dreaming. "Yeah?"

"Jude" he whispered again. He leaned down slowly, so slowly. Jude held her breath, barely able to believe what was happening. "Jude".

And then he was kissing her. Jude melted into him. The sweet chaste kiss turned fiery and passionate in an instant. She kissed him back with equal fervor. Desire swept through her, starting her lips a racing through her entire body. All her nerves were humming. She trailed her arms around his neck. She didn't want him going anywhere. His arms tightened around her, pulling her even closer. _This could not be a dream_. This was too good to be anything but real. Her thoughts were all muddled but one thought was crystal clear. _I'm kissing Tommy Quincy_! _I'm kissing Tommy_!

It was like flashbulbs were going off in her head. And people were shouting all around her. Wait, what? She and Tommy pulled away, dazed. That was when the real world came crashing down around them.

"Jude!"

"Jude Harrison!"

"Are you having an affair with Tom Quincy?"

"Tom, how long have you been having an affair with an underage girl?"

"Jude, look over here!"

Jude stared around her with horror. The press. They had found them.

A/N: There it is folks, what you've all been waiting for. But that doesn't been its all going to be easy from here. What would the world of Jommy be without crazy obstacles? But don't worry. There will plenty of kissing to come. Thanks for hanging in there with me. This story had taken on a life of its own. I'm glad you're all loving it as much as I do!


	24. Scar Tissue

_**CHAPTER 24: SCAR TISSUE**_

Jane heard the commotion before the others, mainly because she was trying in vain to find out what was going on with her brother. She was really hoping he hadn't screwed everything up. But when she heard the shouting coming from the garden, she raced down the stairs with Dani at her side.

Her brother came running out of the shrubs pulling Jude along behind them. Jane read the panic in her brother's eyes. "What's going on?" she shouted. Before he could answer her, she saw them. At least 25 people, some armed with cameras and a screaming questions at her brother. Jane gasped. The paparazzi.

Tommy and Jude nearly crashed into them. "We've got to get inside." her brother yelled and took off again. Neither Jane nor Dani hesitated and raced after them into the house.

They didn't stop running until they had safely barricaded themselves in Tommy's bedroom. The only sound in the room was their harsh breathing. No one seemed to want to break the silence.

Jane finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. "So, what do we do now?"

Her brother began pacing back in forth like a caged lion. Jane could see her brother's mind was racing as he tried to figure out what to do. He stopped suddenly and turned to Jude. "I've got to call Georgia. She'll want to hear about this as soon as possible. When we know what she's thinking, we can decide our next move." He pulled out his cell phone as he headed for the door.

Jane reached out and lightly touched her brother's arm. At his questioning look, she nodded at Jude. She was sitting on the bed staring down at her shoes. It was obvious that she was trying not to cry.

Tommy knelt in front of her and tipped her head up with a finger. "We'll deal with this. It's going to be okay." Even Jane could see the doubt in the girl's eyes. Her brother took her face between his hands. "Hey. Listen to me. We can deal with this, okay?"

Tears began to slide down her cheeks. Tommy leaned his forehead against hers. "Say it, Jude. Say it." Jane could read the multitude of emotions that were churning in her brother.

Jude nodded again, this time with more certainty. "Okay. We'll be fine." She looked up into his eyes. "I trust you."

He didn't say another word but kissed her hard and swift. On his way out the door, he caught his sister's eye. _Watch out for her_, his eyes said. She nodded. _I will_, her answered.

With her brother gone, she turned to Jude. She tried to lighten the oppressive mode. "Well, the kissing is new."

Jude laughed but it was a bitter unhappy sound. "He kissed me. In the garden. We were dancing and he kissed me. And then _they_ were there and it was over." She sniffed.

Jane sat next to her, this girl that had become her friend so quickly. DanI sat on her other side, offering a box of tissues. "Jude? Are you okay?" She wrapped hands around Jude's too cold fingers. "Tell me what your thinking." She smiled. "Keeping in mind that he is my bother, how was the kiss?"

That earned her a small smile. Jude sighed and looked up into Jane's eyes. "Oh Jane, it was perfect. Everything, the dancing, the music, the garden, the kiss. It was the best moment of my life." She lowered her eyes again. "Until it all came crashing down around us. Now everything is ruined."

Now Jane was confused. She knew this was not a good thing, the press showing up, but how did that ruin what Jude and Tommy had finally built together?

Jude answered the unasked question. "This is what always happens. Tommy or I make a move and then something comes along and spooks him." It was clear to Jane that she was remembering some specific incident. Jane could only imagine how her brother had screwed up spectacularly in the past. But she could see the change that had come over her brother. And she knew who had caused it.

Understanding dawned on Jane and she started to laugh. Jude looked up at her confused and a little annoyed. "Jude, honey, listen to me. There may have been a lot keeping you two apart in the past but many of those things are gone now."

She could see Jude was desperate to believe what she was saying. "Like what?"

Jane thought hard about what she could say. She didn't want to betray her brother's confidence but she figured he'd deal with this. "Well, for one thing, you're 18 now. But aside from that, I know my brother. And I know that he-"

What she was going to say next was cut off by her brother's reemergence into the room. They all looked up at him, expectant. "Well?"


	25. At Last

**CHAPTER 25: AT LAST**

Tommy looked at all of them but his focus was on Jude. He barely glanced at his sister. "Could you guys give us a few minutes?"

He could see his sister was about to protest but Dani clapped a hand around her girlfriend's mouth. "Sure thing. We'll be in Jane's room."

Tommy nodded his thanks and caught his sister's eye. She was glaring at him but he could read the underlying message. _Don't screw this up_! He nodded but shut the door firmly behind them. He sighed and leaned his head against it. It was a long moment before he turned to Jude. She was staring morosely at her feet.

"What did Georgia have to say?" Her voice was flat and without any kind of emotion. Tommy frowned. Why wouldn't she look at him?

"Georgia said…" He was still trying to figure out Georgia's reaction himself. "Georgia said it's up to you. However you want to handle things, G Major is behind you." She had even told Tommy congratulations. Definitely not what he expected.

Jude looked up at him, surprised. "What? Wasn't she pissed?"

Tommy shook his head. He was growing worried. Jude didn't look even slightly relieved by the news that their boss didn't want to kill them. "Jude, what's wrong?"

She still wouldn't meet his eyes and it was beginning to annoy him. But her next words nearly sent him reeling. "I'm just waiting for the inevitable, Tommy." What did the mean? "Tell me it was a mistake. Tell me it never happened." She finally looked up at him and the pain he saw in her eyes made him want to scream.

He had to make this better. He had to fix this. But how? "Jude." He couldn't find the words but he struggled to try. "Jude, listen to me. You said you trusted me right? Then trust me in this." He took a deep breath. "I love you." Her eyes grew wide and they shone with unshed tears. "Jude, I've loved you for years, nearly since the moment I met you."

Jude sat in stunned silence. Tommy fidgeted, waiting for her to say something. Anything. "Tommy." she breathed, finally. She stood up and threw her arms around his neck, nearly strangling him. "Tommy, I love you too."

He pulled away from her so that he could look into her eyes. He could see that it was true. Though, somewhere deep within him, he had always known. Both his feelings and hers. This time it was she who pressed her lips against his but he wasted no time in responding. For a long moment they were one, utterly lost in one another.

"Can we come in now? We're dying out here!"

Tommy and Jude broke apart laughing. "Jane." they said it at the same time and laughed again.

Tommy rolled his eyes but he was smiling when he called, "Come in. I know you're going to anyway." He wrapped his arms around Jude even tighter. He didn't want to ever let her go.

Dani glanced at them apologetically. "Sorry. I couldn't stop her." Jane's smile was huge as she took in the sight of her brother with his arms around Jude. She wiped her brow dramatically. "Oh, thank God! I thought I was going to have to come in and do damage control." She flopped on the bed theatrically. "I swear, between the two of you…"

Tommy cleared his throat before his sister could finish her sentence. "Speaking of damage control, we have to figure out a plan to deal with the press." That immediately sobered everyone, though Tommy couldn't stop smiling. Neither could Jude.

He filled Jane and Dani in on what Georgia had said. Tommy could see that his sister had her thinking face on and was racking her brain for ideas.

"How do you think they found you?" That from his sister's girlfriend.

Jude and Tommy spoke at the same time. "Robby." Jude continued. "He said we'd be sorry, that he'd find a way to punish us."

Jane nodded but added, "It could have been Rebecca too. We all know how much she loves publicity."

"It could have been both of them working together. It really doesn't matter." Tommy looked around the room at the three women in front of him. "From now on, our plans are our own. No one outside this room knows anything, agreed?"

"Agreed." they all chorused.

"Tommy, I've got an idea." Jude was smiling a mischievous Cheshire cat smile. Tommy smiled in reply. She turned to Jane and Dani. "How do the two of you feel like a road trip?" Whatever devious thought she had in her mind, Tommy he would have her back. Always. Forever.


	26. Before You Accuse Me

**CHAPTER 26: BEFORE YOU ACCUSE ME**

After she had explained her idea to her conspirators, Jane was beside herself with excitement. Dani looked pleased but Tommy hadn't said a word. She knew it was asking a lot of him. Suddenly he looked at her and smiled broadly. "Let's do it."

They had finally packed up all their stuff and were loading their cars; Tommy's Viper and a monstrous looking Jeep of Dani's. They had just about finished when the Quincy's came to say a formal and uninterested goodbye. After they left, Jeffery came out with two baskets of sandwiches, one for each vehicle. His goodbye was a great deal more heart felt. Jane even hugged him.

Not long after he had left, Robby and Rebecca strolled down the stairs, looking inordinately pleased with themselves. "Leaving so soon?" asked Robby sarcastically.

Tommy ignored the warning looks from both Jane and Jude and stepped forward to meet his brother. "I suppose we have you to thank for this?" His eyes narrowed menacingly as he looked between his brother and sister.

Robby smiled, a mean oily grimace. "So what if we did?" Rebecca back up a step as though she feared Tommy. Jane didn't blame her. If Tommy was looking at her like that she'd be backing up too.

Tommy's glare suddenly disappeared as he smile widely. "Then I'd have to thank you both." Robby and Rebecca looked at each other in confusion.

Jude decided to join in the fun. She walked to Tommy and slipped an arm around his waist. "Yeah, what you guys did was great. I can't thank you enough." She smiled broadly.

Robby was starting to look pissed. Rebecca was still confused. Jane sauntered over to Tommy and Jude, unable to contain herself at the thought of messing with her two obnoxious siblings. "Way to go. I wish I'd thought of calling the press."

Robby had obviously had enough. "What the Hell?" He stared at the faces in front of him. The smiling happy faces.

Jude was the one who answered him. "We'll you see, it's because of the press that Tommy and I finally figured out how much we love each other. So we have you to thank for bring us together."

Jude watched as Robby's stunned face slowly turned purple with rage. He opened his mouth but no words seemed to be able to escape him. "Screw you!" He turned and stalked away. Rebecca glared at them all and chased after him.

They all started to laugh. Jane was in near hysterics and could barely talk. "Tommy," she gasped, "that was amazing! I thought you were going to hit him but that was so much better!" She doubled over, nearly crying with mirth. "Did you see his face?" The others could barely stand they were laughing so hard.

When they had finally gotten themselves under control, it was time to leave. The drive back to Toronto was relatively uneventful. They spent two nights in hotels and stopped often at little diners and coffee shops along the way. It was a fun trip for all and for those three days, everyone forgot about what they would be dealing with as soon as they hit the city. They even had walkie talkies so they could talk between cars. Dani finally took it away from Jane after about fifty miles.

As they neared the city, the tension in the viper mounted until it was almost unbearable. Jude couldn't take it anymore. "I've made a decision." she announced.

Tommy looked at her suspiciously. "Oh, yeah? And that is?"

She stared at him earnestly. "I don't want you as my sidekick."

Now Tommy was staring at her as if she had lost her mind. Which, she thought, she might have done. "What are you talking about?"

She spoke slowly, like she was talking to a two year old. "I if were a superhero. I wouldn't want you as a sidekick." She was trying not to laugh at the look on his face but it was hard not to.

He was trying to follow this random conversation "Oh, really. And why is that?"

"Well, you're just not sidekick material." Now she looked at him seriously. "You'd be my partner."

He stared at her for a long moment before he smiled. "I'd be honored." He took her hand and pressed a lingering kiss to her palm. Her eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. They lapsed back into silence again but this time it was comfortable. After a while, Jude drifted off to sleep.

She awoke with a start. Tommy was lightly shaking her. "Jude, babe, we here." _Babe_? she thought blearily until his words sunk in. She sat up quickly only to discover they were parked in front of G Major and Jane was pulling in next to them.

She looked at Tommy. "Ready for this?"

He kissed her hand again. "I'm ready for anything. Come on." She smiled to herself. He was just too adorable at times.


	27. The Times They Are A'Changin

**CHAPTER 27: THE TIMES THEY ARE A CHANGING**

Inside G Major everyone was waiting to greet them. It did not go unnoticed that she and Tommy had entered hand in hand. Kat's eyebrows had disappeared into her hair and Jaime scowled at first and then it melted into a smile. Jude knew he was glad she was happy. Besides, Jaime had Kat and they were blissfully happy. Her mother and sister gave her big hugs and her sister winked at her, her message clear: _girl talk later_. Jude's dad was nowhere to be found. Jane and Dani were introduced and there was more hugging and greeting until Georgia called them all to order. She herded everyone into the conference room.

Jude followed a few feet behind, lost in her thoughts. She realized how much she had missed G Major. Over the past three years this place had become a second home to her. While her parents were divorcing she spent more time here than she did at home. She was glad to be back. She just wished it could have been under less stressful circumstances. But then, when had her life ever been less stressful?

She took a seat next to Tommy at head of the table and everyone turned their attention towards her. She took a deep breath. "Right. As you all know, the press found us in New York and has pictures of Tommy and I together."

Georgia nodded and took over. "I've decided that it's up to Tommy and Jude to decide how we proceed from here. It is, after all, their life." She sent a warning look at EJ who was clearly unhappy at the turn of events. No doubt she had all sorts of thoughts on how they could spin this, but Georgia wasn't giving her free reign.

"Tommy and I have a plan, but we're going to need your help to pull it off." Jude looked around the table at her friends and family. They were all smiling encouragingly. She hoped that when they heard her ideas, they would still be as enthusiastic. She leaned forward conspiratorially. "Here's what were going to do…"

Jude looked out before her with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. What had she been thinking? Just then she felt a hand wrap itself around hers under the table. She looked up to meet Tommy's eyes and smiled at him. She felt calmer immediately. She could also see Jane and Dani standing off to the side next to Kat and Jaime. She gave them a little smile and a wave. She had friends at her back and Tommy by her side. She took a deep, steadying breath. She could do this. No problem.

Spread out before her was about 50 members of the associated press. They were silent now, but Jude knew in a few moments they would all be screaming. Loudly. At her. Wanting to know every detail about her private life. She was sitting on a dais that raised her up above the rabble. Tommy and Georgia sat on either side of her. They were both nearly as nervous as she was.

Georgia leaned over to whisper, "Are you ready?"

Jude nodded, unable to speak. Suddenly she wasn't sure if this was such a brilliant idea.

Georgia leaned into her microphone. "Before we begin taking questions, Jude would like to make a statement."

The room went silent and Jude felt like everyone could hear her heart slamming in her chest. She cleared her throat. "Recently some pictures were taken of me and my producer, Tom Quincy, in a compromising situation. Here's the deal. Tommy and I have decided to begin a relationship. I truly care about him, as a producer, a friend, and something more." He smiled at her and the rest of the room faded away.

Tommy leaned into his microphone looking calm and collected, like he did this every daybut his eyes were only for her. "I love her. She's everything." He leaned over to capture her lips with his.

Instantaneously, everyone went nuts; they began to shout and shove, trying to get the best angle. "Jude!" "Tommy!" They were completely oblivious as they stared into each other's eyes.

"After this, there's something I need to show you." He whispered into her hair as they posed for pictures in front of the ravenous press.

Jude looked into his eyes, wondering what he was up to now. "Of course."


End file.
